An old friend returns
by SliverKitsuneGrlAngel
Summary: A childhood friend of Mitsuru's returns to Iwatodai for good. Since her visit 2 years ago, Angel Misaki retuns home to see that Shinjiro has moved out of the dorm and that the juniors in her dorm arnt exactly normal. R&R! No flames please!
1. First Day of School

My first ever Persona fanfic, thought I'd give it a try after I started playing P4 and P3FES and got addicted to P3P. I'll do my best to keep the members of S.E.E.S in character, but they might at times act a little difference than they normally would.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/FES/Portable, if I did then Shinjiro would have been a playable teammate longer than a month. The only thing I own are my OCs and my copy of Persona 3 Portable!

Main Pairings: Minato/Yukari, one sided Akihiko/OC, Shinjiro/OC, more will be added as the story goes on.

Chapter 1 starts now!

* * *

~Outside of Gekkoukan High: June 13, 2009~

A teenage girl with midnight black hair, dressed in a pure black version of the normal Gekkoukan uniform the red ribbon tied loosely around her neck, a pair of black and silver head phones hung around her neck and a solid black backpack slung over her left shoulder. The girl sighed softly as she looked up at her new school with sad silver eyes.

"here goes nothing…" she mumbled softly as she entered the school, looked at the bulletin board for her homeroom assignment, "class 2-F…" she mumbled as she quietly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of her homeroom.

The door opened and Ms. Toriumi smiled at the girl,"your late Miss Misaki, come in and introduce yourself." The girl nodded and followed her Sensei into the classroom and stood in front of the class.

"We have another transfer student joining us this year." Ms. Toriumi said softly patting the girl next to her on the shoulder, the girl nodded and stepped forward bowing slightly causing her long hair to fall in front of her face, "hello everyone, I just moved back here after living in America with my parents the past 10 years. My name is Misaki Angel, but most people call me by my middle name, Sakuya. It is nice to meet you all, and I hope we can have a great year!" Angel stated giving her classmates a small smile.

* * *

~Angel (Sakuya)'s Pov~

I looked around the room, while Ms. Toriumi told the class how wonderful it is to have a student who has lived in a different country, and when my silver eyes clashed with a pair of grey eyes I felt my face heat up slightly. 'He's cute, but nowhere near His level.' I thought as Ms. Toriumi pointed to the empty seat next to the boy with grey eyes. "Your seat will be the empty one next to Minato." She said and I nodded and mutely took my seat.

When lunch time came around someone lightly poked my shoulder, as I turned to glare at the person I ended up with a small grin on my face, "yes?" I mumble trying to figure out why he had poked me.

He smiled at me, "hi there Misaki-san. I'm Artisto Minato, it's nice to meet you." I nodded slightly," please call me Sakuya or Angel, I don't really care much for formalities."

Minato nodded and grinned at me," alright then Sakuya-chan. So do you still live with your parents or in one of the dorms?" I tilted my head to the side slightly confused, "I'm going to be living in the dorm near the Naganaki Shrine. Why do you ask Minato-kun?" I asked softly.

He laughed softly and nervously, "so you're the new girl Mitsuru-senpai said was going to be moving into the dorm." I nodded once and grinned, "yup that's me." Minato tilted his head to the side, "do you know the way to the dorm, Sakuya-chan?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Sorta, I dropped my stuff off this morning…" I mumbled softly. "How about I walk with you after school?" he asked and I nodded, "I'd appreciate that, Minato-kun." He smiled and lunch ended.

~Fast Forward to After School~

I sat at my desk watching Minato talk with a girl in a pink sweater and a guy with a baseball hat.

Minato walked over to me," Sakuya-chan, this is Yukari Takeba and Junpei Iori, they live in the same dorm as us."

I nodded and gave Yukari and Junpei a small smile, "nice to meet you both. Can we head to the dorm now? I still gotta un-pack my stuff." The three of them nodded and we walked to the dorm together.

~Iwatodai Dormitory: 1st floor Lounge~

When the four of us walked into the dorm I immediately spotted my 4 black and silver suite cases in the same spot I left them in this morning.

"Welcome back Angel-chan, I'm sorry I wasn't here to see you this morning." Mitsuru-chan said as she walked over to me. I smiled, "it's alright Mitsuru-chan, I didn't expect to be late this morning." As soon as those words left my mouth everyone in the lounge, minus 'suru and Aki, gasped as I called Mitsuru 'chan' instead of 'senpai'.

I laughed softly, as did Mitsuru, "you didn't tell them 'Suru-chan?" I asked and Mitsuru blushed in embarrassment. The silver haired knuckle head stood up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to me and looked at Mitsuru," why didn't you tell me Angel was coming home?" He asked giving Mitsuru a soft glare.

Mitsuru looked at the floor and mumbled, "Akihiko…" I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved Akihiko, "be nice Aki-kun or no hugs for oui!" I grinned at the shocked boxer and faced the others, "my dad works for the Kirijo Group. I've known Mitsuru-chan since I was five. It's nice to see you both again." I said mumbling the last part before hugging both of my older friends.

Aki chuckled and nodded, "welcome home Angel-chan, it's good to have you back." The teal haired girl on the other couch looked up from her laptop and smiled at me, "I'm Fuuka Yamagishi, I'm a junior like you. It's nice to meet you Sakuya-san."

I nodded at Fuuka and grinned, "it's nice to meet you too Fuuka-chan." Mitsuru placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked over at her, "your room is ready. End of the hall on the third floor."

I nodded, "thanks. Well ill see ya later!" I said as I picked up my suite cases, two in each hand, and carefully walked towards the stairs.

"would you like the boys to help you, Angel?" Mitsuru asked concern evident in her voice. I shook my head, "I'll be fine 'Suru. Thanks for the offer though." Hearing Mitsuru sigh I headed up to the third floor and into my room at the end of the hall.

~Iwatodai Dormitory: 3rd floor; Angel's Room~

Setting down my luggage I looked around the room and my eyes widened when I saw that the wallpaper and ceiling looked exactly like the night sky.

"Mitsuru…" I mumbled softly a smile on my face, "I'll thank her in the morning." I mumbled nodding to myself as I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

~Iwatodai Dormitory: 4th Floor Command Room; End Angel Pov~

"Mitsuru, are you sure that she has the **Potential**?" the chairman, Shuji Ikutsuki, asked as they watched Angel sleeping on the large monitor.

"we will see, the Dark Hour grows closer." Mitsuru said her eyes glued intently to the monitor, 'I know she does. When she was visiting 2 years ago, she never questioned why the others and I were always out late.' Mitsuru thought to herself as the Dark Hour began.

~Dark Hour~

"it would seem that you were right Mitsuru, she has the **Potential**." Ikutsuki said happily. Mitsuru nodded mutely, "I will speak with her in the morning."

* * *

~End of Chapter 1, To Be Continued in Chapter 2~


	2. Persona, Velvet Room, Shinjiro and Kira

Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/FES/Portable, if I did then Shinjiro would have been a playable teammate longer than a month, I also don't own any of the videogames/songs I might use. The only thing I own are my OCs and my copy of Persona 3 Portable!

Main Pairings: Minato/Yukari, one sided Akihiko/OC, Shinjiro/OC, more will be added as the story goes on.

Chapter 2 starts now!

* * *

~June 14, 2009 Iwatodai Dormitory: 3rd floor, Angel's Room; Angel PoV~

Waking up to the sound of my alarm I glanced at the calendar and sighed happily, "Sunday, no school." I mumbled as I began to change into my normal clothes and brush my hair, putting my azure crescent moon barrette in my hair above my left ear like always.

_Pi…Pi…Pi…_

I tilted my head to the side in confusement and picked up my cell phone off my desk, "text from 'suru?" I mumble as I read the text, "_I need to speak with you. It's important; meet me on the fourth floor when you get this._"

Placing my cell in my jacket I exited my room and walked upstairs to meet up with Mitsuru. I smiled adt my friend and tilted my head to the side, "Mornin 'Suru, what's up?"

She gave me a small smile, "I have reason to believe that you have the power of **Persona**. I would like you to meet me and the others tonight outside of the school." She said calmly, yet her eyes shone with excitement.

I nodded, "sure 'Suru-chan. I'll see you later then." She nodded and I left the dorm and walked to the Naganaki Shrine.

~Naganaki Shrine~

I sighed softly as I walked up the stairs with my headphones playing 'Simple and Clean' as I quietly sat down on one of the benches and relaxed.

As I started to doze off I heard a dog bark, opening my eyes and pausing my music I smiled happily at the white red-eyed Akita, "Koro-chan!" I squealed happily as I slid off my headphones and slid off the bench to sit on the ground and hug my adorablely fuzzy buddy.

"Woof Woof!" Koro-chan barked as he started to lick my face. I giggled and softly pushed Koro-chan away, "easy Koro-chan. I've missed you too but you don't see licking your face, do ya?" I asked softly and frowned when Koro-chan whimpered, "it's alright Koro-chan, I'm not mad." He nodded and I coulda sworn I saw that dog grin at me.

* * *

~Fast Forward: Late Night, 11:50pm, Outside of Iwatodai Dormitory~

"You sure she's going to come, Mitsuru? It's almost the Dark Hour…" Akihiko asked causing the red head to glare icy daggers at him, "I know her Akihiko, She'll be here."

* * *

~Back at the Naganaki Shrine~

I sighed softly as I looked at the time on my cell phone, "damn it's almost 'monster hour'….joy oh joy." I growled softly as I shook my head and readied myself for the 'monster hour'.

~12:00am; 'Monster Hour' (AKA the Dark Hour) ~

I shook my head sighing and I gasped softly in surprise when I felt something furry rub against my legs. I looked down surprised and confused, '_is Koro-chan able to be active during this time like me, Kira, Alissa and Jason?'_ I thought before Koro-chan started growling and glaring at a large black monster. I gulped and my eyes widened, "oh shit!"

* * *

~Back at the Dormitory~

"I sense a large Shadow at the Naganaki Shrine!" Fuuka stated as the members of S.E.E.S. quickly prepared for battle. "Sakuya-san is also at the shrine! We must hurry!" Fuuka said as she saw panic and fear shine in her Senpai's eyes and the group ran as fast as they could to the shrine.

* * *

~Naganaki Shrine~

I gulped loudly as I slowly backed away from the giant monster with Koro-chan, "this is SO not good. It was nice knowing ya Koro-chan."

"ANGEL! CATCH!" I heard Mitsuru's voice yell before a medium size katana was thrown at me; i caught it skillfully and held it defensively in front of me.

"We need to get to Mitsuru, Koro-chan." I said softly and when he nodded we dashed in the direction the katana had come from dodging and slashing as the monster tried to swat us.

Panting I stood in front of Mitsuru and my dorm mates, noticing the gleaming silver gun in my friend's hand I grabbed it from her grip and flashing her and the others a evil grin I spun on my heel to face the monster. "It's not a weapon!" Mitsuru said drawing her rapier.

"I know..." I mumbled as I placed the barrel of the gun to my temple and pulled the trigger mumbling, "Per...so...na..."

The sound of shattering glass was heard and a beautiful blonde haired woman in a long sleeved black dress appeared at my side smiling at me she said,

"_Thou art I...and I am Thou...From the Sea of your Soul I heeded your call, I am Alice._"

She then turned to face the monster with a glare, `_this one is weak to fire, the spell you need to call out is "Agidyne" Mistress...'_ I heard Alice say in my head, I nodded, "Alice! Agidyne!" I shouted my mind becoming foggy. Alice nodded and with a soft giggle and snap of her fingers the monster was consumed by a large amount of flames. I smiled softly at Alice, '_thank you Alice.'_ I thought silently before i fell forward and my world went black.

* * *

~Velvet Room~

"My my, what a fascinating guest you are." A male voice said as I opened my eyes and looked around in confusement. "Huh? Where-where am I? And who are you two?" I asked as I looked at the long-nosed man and the platinum blonde girl dressed in blue at his side.

"Where are my manners? My name is Igor, and this is my assistant, Elizabeth. This is the Velvet Room, which exists between Mind and Matter, Dreams and Reality." Igor said and I nodded my head, he held out a blue and silver key," take this key, you will need it when you wish to return here." I nodded again and took the key.

"not to be rude or anything Igor, but why am I here?" I asked as I placed the Velvet key into my pocket. Igor chuckled, "I had wondered when you would ask my dear. You became unconscious after awakening to your power, and what a rare power it is." He said and I tilted my head to the side and he continued, "you my dear possess the power of the Reverse Wild Card, the power to completely control the Personas of the Death Arcana and the ultimate forms of the Judgement, Emperor, Empress, Lovers, and Priestess Arcanas. It would seem that it was Alice that heeded your call, it would seem that your Alice is much different than the normal Persona Alice."

I nodded mutely, "Time marches on in your world, I shouldn't keep you any longer. The next time we meet will be of your own will. Until we meet again Angel-sama." Igor said as my vision faded.

* * *

~Tatsumi Memorial Hospital; June 25, 2009~

"When do you think she's going to wake up, Senpai?" I heard Minato-kun's voice. "She will wake when she is ready." Mitsuru stated and she sighed softly.

I opened my eyes and sitting up quietly, I smiled at the sight of Mitsuru sitting at the foot of the hospital bed watching Minato-kun who was sulking in the chair next to the bed.

"I didn't mean to worry you, Mitsuru." I said softly startling her and Minato.

"Angel! Oh thank goodness!" Mitsuru said happily as she hugged me tightly, I whimpered, "too tight!" Mitsuru blushed in embarrassment and released me from her death grip.

"I'm glad your awake Sakuya-chan. School hasn't been much fun without you there." Minato smiled and I giggled, "You can call me Angel like Mitsuru and Aki, Minato. I trust you." I mumbled grinning at him. He nodded and Mitsuru started to brush my hair, "how long was I out?" I asked softly the feeling of having my hair brushed making me sleepy. Minato frowned and sighed, "about a week and a half."

I sighed softly, "damn..." Minato chuckled softly, "you can barrow my notes. I, unlike Junpei, don't sleep in class." I smiled, "thanks Minato-kun." I mumbled as I fell asleep with Mitsuru still brushing my hair.

* * *

~4 Days Later; Monday, June 29, 2009: Outside of Gekkoukan, early morning~

As I walked towards the school gates Akihiko walked up to me, "I'm glad your back Angel, Mitsuru and the others were really worried about you." He said smiling at me.

I nodded,"I'm sorry I worried everyone...I'm glad to be back though." He looked at me confused, "your glad to be back at school?" I nodded and grinned," Yup, I get to see and hang out with my friends...plus I really really HATE hospitals!" I giggled at his surprised face earning me a playful glare.

Thankfully the warning bell rang and I ran to class before Aki could say anything about my hatred of hospitals.

~FF After School~

'I wonder when Dad's going to bring Kira to the Dorm...' I thought sadly as I left school and walked to the back alley of the Port Island station to play with the cat there.

~Back Alley of Port Island Station~

As soon as I walked into the alley I received several glares, I shrugged them off and sat on the stairs leading to the Mahjong place.

"What the? Your back?" a gruff voice asked, I looked up at the speaker and grinned happily at the male.

"Well that isn't a very nice way to say hello to someone you haven't seen in almost three years Shinjiro!" I stated glaring playfully at him.

Shinji shook his head, sighed and sat down on my right, "heh...so how long you here?" he asked his tone of voice softening. "I'm here to stay. I'm really happy about that, ya'know?" I laughed softly and leaned up against his arm causing him to chuckle and wrap his left arm around my shoulders, "and just why are you so happy about being back here, Angel?" he asked softly.

I giggled softly, "I'm happy about being back here 'cause I get to see 'Suru and Aki on a daily basis, I can do practically anything I want since I live at the dorm..." I trailed off and mumbled softly, "and I get to spend time with you like this Shinji."

"Teh...you're a real piece of work, actually enjoying the time you spend with a bastard like me." Shinji said his tone of voice becoming gruff.

I shook my head, sighing softly I glared at him, "Shinji! You're not a bastard! Your one of the awesomeist and sweetest guys in the whole freaking world! Anybody who thinks otherwise are a bunch of dush bags who need to crawl back into the hole they crawled out of and go die!" I stated icily.

He chuckled, "your such a weirdo...how's Kira been?" he asked his voice softening again. "She's been a good wolfie. My dad's suppose to bring her to the dorm for me soon..." I trailed off and my eyes widened when my adorably evil black ruby-eyed wolf puppy walked into the alley with her leash on but no dad holding the end.

Shinji chuckled, "heh, speak of the she-wolf and she shall appear." I giggled and lightly shoved my elbow into his side before I called to my wolf, "Kira!" and whistled like Tidus from Final Fantasy X.

The she-wolf turned her head to me, her ruby eyes meeting my silver, "Woof!" she barked happily before she tackled me and Shinji.

"Easy girl, it's nice to see you too Kira, now off." Shinji said as my wolf continued to lick his face. I giggled, slipping my hand through the loop of the leash, I tugged lightly, "Kira, off Shinji or I won't ever cook you steak again!" I stated calmly, Kira whimpered but did as I said, I smiled happily and scratched behind her ears, "Good girl Kira!"

"She must've took off on my dad when he was bringing her to the dorm, naughty girl Kira!" I said glaring half heartily at my wolf before I hugged her.

"it's almost 7. I'll walk the two of you to the dorm." Shinji said as he checked the time on his pocket watch before returning it to the pocket of his pea coat and standing up in front of me and Kira.

I nodded and stood up with a tight grip on Kira's leash, "thanks Shinji, I didn't even realize it was getting late." Shinji nodded and we walked to the dorm.

* * *

~Outside of the Iwatodai Dormitory~

"Kira, go." I mumbled to my wolf who nodded and slipped inside the dorm silently while I walked down the stairs and stood practically chest to chest with the guy I've been crushing on since I met him 2 years ago, "Thanks for walking me home, Shinji." I mumbled softly as I leaned my forehead against his and when I saw his cheeks gain a pink tint, I felt myself blushing too.

"Ugh..."Shinji mumbled his blush becoming more visible. I giggled softly and, deciding to be bold, wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning forward causing him to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Shinji..." I mumble his name softly causing his blush to deepen even more. "Angel?" he asked, the look in his eyes was one of mild confusement and a faint hint of lust.

"I like you, a lot." I mumbled softly and when he looked like he was going to push me away, I took a chance and pressed my lips against his softly.

A minute later I started to pull away when his arms tightened around my waist causing me to squeak.

"You're going to regret falling for a guy like me," Shinji said softly as he removed my arms from his neck and lightly pushed me towards the door, "get inside, Mitsuru's probably worried."

I nodded mutely and placed my hand on the door knob, looking over my shoulder at him I gave him a small smile, "I don't regret anything Shinjiro, and that includes falling for you...Good night Shinji." I mumble softly before opening the door walking inside and closing it behind me.

Leaning against the door I sighed softly and looked up at Mitsuru; who was standing in front of me her foot tapping impatiently as she glared at me, concern and worry clearly visible in her eyes, with Kira whimpering at her feet.

"And just WHERE the hell have you been all night, Angel? Do you have ANY idea how worried I was?" Mitsuru asked her voice soft and strained with worry. "Sorry 'Suru, my cell died on me this afternoon so I couldn't text you that I was going to be late." I replied softly my eyes glued to my boots.

Mitsuru sighed softly, "Try to remember to charge your phone at night. So what were you doing today that made you late returning to the dorm?" she asked as she forced me to look her in the eyes, her eyes soft and full of sisterly curiously and concern.

I gulped softly and felt my face heat up slightly, "I walked around the Port Island Station, found Shinji, talked with him for awhile before Kira showed up and tackled us. Then we talked more as Kira cuddled up to Shinji. When it started getting dark out Shinji walked Kira and I back to the dorm. I told Kira to go inside before me so I could give Shinji my cell number, thank him for walking us home, and make plans to go to Hakagure with him tomorrow." I said softly leaving out the part about how close I got to Shinji, and how I gave him my first kiss, before I returned to the dorm for the night.

Mitsuru nodded, "I see. It's late, you should go to bed." I nodded and scratched behind my wolf's ears, "Kay, G'night 'Suru. Come on Kira." My wolf nodded and followed me to my room on the 3rd floor and promptly fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

~End of Chapter 2, To Be Continued in Chapter 3~


	3. Seriously Smitten, and Yakushima day 1

Here's the third chapter, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/FES/Portable, if I did then Shinjiro would have been a playable teammate longer than a month, I also don't own any of the videogames/songs I might use. The only thing I own are my OCs and my copy of Persona 3 Portable!

Main Pairings: Minato/Yukari, one sided Akihiko/OC, Shinjiro/OC, more will be added as the story goes on.

From now on anything like this: _*persona 3 is awesome*_, is a Persona speaking telepathically to his/her other half

Chapter 3 starts now!

* * *

~FF 1month; July 14, 2009 Iwatodai Dormitory: 3rd floor, Angel's Room; Angel PoV~

Waking up 10 minutes before my alarm, I sighed and gently shook the sleeping Kira, whom had decided it would be a good idea to sleep on my legs, "Kira, you gotta move so I can get up girl."

My she-wolf whimpered but moved off of my legs and hopped off the bed stretching and giving me a confused look, "Woof?" I giggled softly at how adorable she looked when she's confused, shutting off my alarm I took a peek at the calendar above my bed and groaned, "Damnit...first term finals start today... I wonder if I can get out of it since I missed most of the first term?" I shook my head sighing loudly, "I'll talk to 'Suru 'bout it when she wakes up." I mumbled as I brushed my hair and changed in to my solid black version of the school uniform, glaring icily at the bright red ribbon that I tied loosely around my neck.

Grabbing my cell that had been charging all night off my desk, I set it to vibrate before placing it in the pocket of my jacket and walking down the hall to Mitsuru's room with my adorable she-wolf at my heels.

Knocking softly I sighed in relief when I heard Mitsuru, "Come in Angel." I smiled to myself and opened the door and stepped inside with Kira right behind me.

"Morning 'Suru." I mumbled smiling at my sister like senpai, whom returned my smile with one of her own, a knowing look in her eyes, "I've already talk to your teachers about you not taking the finals for the first term, you are free to do as you please until finals are over. But I do not want you getting into any trouble, Angel." She stated calmly as I stared at her in amazement.

"How the heck did you know I was going to ask you about that?" I asked surprise clearly evident in my voice. She laughed softly, "you've only been here for a month, and you missed a week and a half of classes after you first summoned your Persona. I figured that with the few weeks you actually attended class you wouldn't be able to take and pass the final exams."

I nodded and turned to leave, "any plans for summer break Mitsuru?" I asked as I leaned against the door. She nodded, "yes, the others along with myself are going to Yakushima. You and Kira can join us, you can even invite Aragaki if you'd like." Mitsuru replied giggling softly when my face turned red at the mention of Shinji.

"I'll talk to him and see if he wants to come...I'll have to get a new bikini though..." I mumbled as I returned to my room to change out of my school uniform and into my normal clothes and walking to the Port Island Station with my wolf at my heels.

* * *

~Port Island Station Back Alley: End Angel PoV; Start Kira PoV~

Following my mistress to the alley I had found her and Shinji in i nudged her leg with my head and barked happily when she laughed softly and scratched behind my ears.

"Shinji's here, you think he's gunna wanna come to Yakushima with us?" my mistress asked me as we walked towards the male in question. I nodded and thought to myself, _'from what I can tell, Shinjiro would do almost anything to make and keep my mistress happy. Their perfect for each other, now if only they would realize it._'

* * *

~End Kira PoV; Start Shinji PoV~

I sighed softly when I heard Kira bark, I looked up and met the silver eyes of the girl I would do almost anything for, "ditching class?" I asked and chuckled softly when she shook her head and glared playfully at me, "no I'm not. I missed most of the first term so I don't have to take the finals this week."

She grinned that arrogant grin of hers that drives me nuts, "Mitsuru invited me and Kira to Yakushima for summer break...she said I could invite you..." she mumbled as a faint blush appeared on her face and she looked at me, her silver eyes pleading, "d-do you want to go, Shinji?" I mentally groaned as her soft hopeful question sent blood rushing to somewhere it shouldn't, epically in public, "who else is going?" i asked as I trying to calm myself.

"Everyone from the dorm; Minato, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Akihiko, and me and Kira." She mumbled scratching the she-wolf behind her ear, before she kneeled down in front of me unknowingly giving me a nice view of her dark blue panties.

Kira growled playfully and tackled Angel, causing her to fall into my lap. I gulped softly and prayed that Angel wouldn't notice the growing bulge in my pants and just yell at the wolf. The she-wolf was practically grinning at me as she curled up on the top of the stairs giving me a look that said, 'kiss her now or else Shinji! I ant helping you anymore!'

"Kira, bad girl!" Angel said icily, glaring at the she-wolf but not moving from her spot in my lap.

Wrapping my arms around her waist i pulled her closer and buried my head into her shoulder, "mmm...you smell nice." I mumbled into her neck. I chuckled when I felt her pulse speed up against my lips.

"umm...thank you?" the beautiful girl in my arms mumbled softly. "Yakushima, huh? Count me in." I said my grip on her wait tightening slightly, _'I can't wait to see her in a bikini'_ I thought to myself as Angel managed to wiggle out of my arms and stood in front of me grinning happily, "so Shinji, you want to help me find a new swim suit?" she asked her eyes playful and mysterious.

I shrugged, "sure I guess, I need a new pair of trunks anyways." She nodded and looked at the she-wolf, "Kira, go back to the dorm. I'll be home later, kay?" the she-wolf nodded and ran back to the dorm.

* * *

~End Shinji PoV; Start Angel PoV~

I sighed happily and playfully tugged on Shinji's arm, "can we go shopping now Shinji?" I asked cutely. He chuckled and stood up, "yhea, let's go." I grinned and the two of us went to the Paulownia Mall to look for swim suites for the trip to Yakushima.

~FF Several Hours Later, Evening, Outside the Iwatodai Dormitory~

As we got closer to the dorm I nudged Shinji with my elbow, "if you dun got any plans this week, wanna hang with me and Kira?" I asked softly as we arrived at the door to the dorm.

Shinji shrugged and I smiled, "sure, got nothin' better to do, so I might as well keep you and that wolf of yours outta trouble." I giggled and hugged him tight, "wasn't my fault..." I mumbled nuzzling my head against his pea coat.

Shinji chuckled, "we really don't need a repeat of what happened the last time you were left alone at the dorm, Angel." I pulled away from him and pouted, "That wasn't entirely my fault!" he nodded, "i know that, it's mostly Aki's fault for showing you where the sweets were." He sighed and shook his head, "get inside, they'll worry if you're late."

I sighed but nodded, "alright...but at least come in and say hi to 'Suru and Aki, please? For me? I dunno what happened to make you leave the dorm, and I ant gunna pry, but I want you, Mitsuru, and Akihiko to be on good terms again." Shinji shook his head, "go inside Angel." I sighed and went inside.

~ Iwatodai Dormitory: 1st Floor Lounge~

"...where've you been?" Akihiko asked when I closed the door behind me. I held up the Hot Topic bag in my hand and grinned, "Went shopping with Shinji." I mumbled as I walked over to my wolf who was laying down in front of the TV and scratched behind her ears.

"Shopping? With Shinji? For what?" Aki asked slurping up more of the beef bowl in his hands. I chuckled softly, "yes, yes, and a swim suite for the Yakushima trip next week." I said as I walked towards the stairs to go up to my room.

I glared icily at Ikutsuki when he and Mitsuru came down the stairs, "don't even ask, my answer is still no." I practically growled as I walked past them and up to my room on the 3rd floor.

* * *

~Iwatodai Dormitory: 3rd floor; Angel's Room~

"Stupid Ikutsuki." I grumbled as I removed the tags from my new bikini and packed it along with my midnight blue beach towel into my black duffle bag before I flopped down onto my bed.

Kira barked and growled at a spot on the ceiling, "WOOF!" I sat up and looked at her confused, "what's up girl?" I asked and was answered with another bark. I got off my bed and climbed on my desk and grabbed the hidden camera from the corner, "the hell! My rooms bugged!" I growled out hopping off my desk and stomping down stairs to the lounge.

~Iwatodai Dormitory: 1st Floor Lounge~

I stalked up to the coffee table and slammed the camera down causing my dorm mates to jump in surprise, "Why the fuck was my room bugged!" I growled glaring icily at everyone in the lounge.

"I had no idea that your room was bugged Angel-san." Ikutsuki said calmly trying to hide the fact that he was scared of me.

*_do not believe anything that comes out of that mans mouth Mistress!*_ Alice stated softly in the back of my mind. My glare intensified and focused solely on the chairman, "The only people with the right to call me by my first name are my family, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Shinji, and anyone else I deem worthy of my trust. And you Mr. Chairman, are far from worthy, you are to call me Misaki-san and nothing else, am I understood?" I growled in a tone far icier than Mitsuru.

Ikutsuki gulped nervously, "of-of course, my deepest and most sincere apologies Misaki-san." He said his voice showing just how scared he was of me.

I grinned evilly, "don't let it happen again or I will see to it that you lose your position at Gekkoukan and as the adviser of S.E.E.S." he nodded mutely, "good, I'm going back to my room, good night everyone." I mumbled as I spun on my heel, grabbing the camera off the table and pocketing it, and returned to my room.

* * *

~Iwatodai Dormitory: 3rd floor; Angel's Room~

I sighed softly as I tossed the camera onto my desk. _*something troubles you little mistress, what is it?*_ my persona asked softly as I removed the azure crescent moon hair pin Shinji won for me at the Summer Festival 2 years ago and placed it on my nightstand next to my hair brush.

"I can't believe that bastard, how dare he lie straight to my face like that!" I growled as I sat down at my desk and set up my laptop, "hope Alissa has her comp set up..." I mumbled as I sent a video chat invite to my cousin.

A minute later my cousin's face appeared on the monitor, she smiled and waved at me, "hey baby cousin, what's wrong?" she asked her blue eyes concerned. I gave her a half smile and held up the no longer hidden camera, "my room was bugged and Ikutsuki had the freaking nerve to lie to my face about him not knowing that it was! I can't stand that man!" I growled placing the camera into one of the drawers of my desk.

Alissa shook her head, "so aside from the fact that you wanna rip Ikutsuki to shreds, hows everything been so far?" she asked softly trying to change the subject. I giggled softly and grinned, "everythin ova here is alright so far, school isn't that hard since you and Jason taught me everything their teaching right now." Alissa smiled and nodded, "good to know that you're ahead of your classmates Angel. So how is Mitsuru and those two boys you met when you visited her 2 years ago?" she asked grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Mitsuru's doing good, and she's Student Council President and doing collage level stuff. Akihiko is good too, he's Gekkoukan's Golden Boy and the Captain of the Boxing team..." I trailed off and felt my face heat up.

Alissa nodded, "I see, so what about that other boy? The one you have a huge crush on? Shinji, right?" she questioned and giggled softly when I glared at her my cheeks a bright red. "Shinji is...I dunno really, somethin musta happened after I left 2 years ago that made him leave the dorm, I don't know what it is though..." I mumbled and sighed softly.

Alissa shrugged, "I can probably go through the records of everything that's happened in Iwatodai since October of 2007 when I go to work tomorrow. I'll email you anything I find. So just how far have you fallen for Shinji, Angel?" she asked her voice teasing and playful.

I blushed again and sighed happily, "I'm seriously smitten Aliss, I can't get him outta my head..." I mumbled softly causing my cousin to sigh happily, "that's what happens when you fall for someone, their always on your mind and you can never get them out of your head no matter how hard you try."

I nodded and looked at the time in the bottom right of my monitor and frowned, "it's already 11? Damn, time sure flies when your video chatting with family. Night Aliss, tell Jason I said hi." My cousin nodded and the chat dis-connected.

Standing up I walked to my bed and flopped down, trying to get my body to relax. "Woof!" Kira barked and jumped on the bed and laid down next to me. I smiled and hugged my wolf, "thanks Kira, your such a sweet heart." I mumbled into her soft silky black fur earning another bark and a lick on my cheek. I giggled and kissed her nose, "love you too Kira, night girl." I mumbled as my wolf and I fell asleep.

* * *

~FF Sunday July 19, 2009, Evening: Port Island Station Back Alley~

"I can't wait for tomorrow! Yakushima here we come!" I cheered happily as I latched onto Shinji's arm causing him to chuckle. "tone it down Angel, people are starting to stare." He grumbled shaking his head causing me to pout, "I'll tone it down if you sleep at the dorm tonight."

Shinji shook his head and I tugged on his arm hard, earning me a glare, "crash in the lounge with me tonight, please?" I begged giving him my best puppy dog pout.

He sighed, "fine, but only for tonight." He grumbled and I grinned and hugged him, "YAY!" he chuckled at my eagerness and we walked back to the dorm, with no one in the lounge thankfully.

~Iwatodai Dormitory: 1st Floor Lounge~

"I'm gunna go grab my bag, I'll be right back. Try not to wake Kira." I mumbled softly nodding in the direction of the sleeping she-wolf in front of the TV. Shinji nodded dropping his bag on the floor next to the couch closest to the door, he sat down and relaxed, "go get your stuff, I ant goin anywhere."

I nodded and quickly and quietly I ran up to my room, grabbed my duffle bag, and returned to the lounge without waking Mitsuru. I giggled softly dropped my bag down next to his and sat down on the couch with Shinji. "Too easy..." I mumbled resting my head on his left shoulder.

He chuckled and moved so he was laying down on the couch and so that I was half on him and half on the couch, "much better." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed happily and shifted slightly so my right ear was directly above his heart, "good night Shinji." I mumbled softly as the sound of his heart beat lulled me to sleep.

* * *

~Early Morning July 20, 2009: Yakushima Vacation Day 1; End Angel PoV~

Walking down the stairs for a quick breakfast, the other residents of the dorm stared in shock at the sight of Angel cuddling with Shinjiro on the couch.

"Whoa! Go Shinjiro-senpai!" Junpei said in awe and shock. "Who would of thought?" the other three juniors mumbled. Akihiko glared at the sleeping pair, eyes full of anger and jealously, "damn it Shinji!" the boxer growled softly.

Mitsuru shook her head, 'I had no idea she liked him so much...' she thought to herself as she approached the sleeping pair, "Aragaki, Angel, time to get up." The red headed senior said calmly.

Angel groaned in her sleep, "5 more minutes 'Suru!" the sleeping girl mumbled as she buried her head into Shinjiro's chest as the male sat up and glared at the others before looking down at the girl in his arms, "Angel, wake up. Don't you want to go to Yakushima?" he mumbled softly into the sleeping girl's ear.

Angel sighed, opening her eyes she gulped nervously when she noticed that her dorm mates were staring at her, "uhh...G'morning?" she mumbled softly.

* * *

~Start Angel PoV~

I mentally groaned when Mitsuru gave me a confused and dis-approving glare, "good morning to you too Angel, care to explain why you were using Aragaki as a pillow?" she asked her voice gaining an icy tone.

I gulped nervously and relaxed slightly when Shinji's grip on my waist tightened, "S'not her fault, she fell asleep on my shoulder, when I went to move her she latched on to me and wouldn't let go, I was tired so I let her use me as a pillow." Shinji stated and I nodded mutely.

~FF Several Hours Later, Yakushima; Kirijo Summer House~

As we walked inside the Kirijo summer house Mitsuru was greeted by 2 maids while Junpei and the others were looking around amazed at all the expensive stuff that filled the house.

"Oh man! The beach is right there! Let's go!" Junpei said as he started to bounce around like a hyper little kid. I giggled, "let's change first, then meet up at the beach." I said cheerfully and walked off with Kira to change into my bikini.

~Yakushima Beach~

I giggled softly at the stupid commentary Junpei was making about the other girls swim suites.

"Hey, where's Angel-tan?" Junpei asked the others. Kira ran ahead of me and barked in my direction and I giggled following my wolf, "I'm right here Junpei." I mumble as the guys stare at me.

"and here is our final contestant, the elegant and deadly Angel! Oh man, we sure got us a looker here, don't ya think Shinjiro-senpai?" Junpei asked looking from Shinji to me repeatedly.

"you look good, Ang." Shinji mumbled looking me up and down. Feeling my face heat up from all the attention, I decided it would be a good idea to stare at my sandals and have my hair hide my face. "Angel, come here." Yukari said as she dragged me away from the boys and over to Mitsuru and Fuuka.

Yukari grinned at me and slung an arm around my neck, "so what's going on between you and Shinjiro-senpai, Angel?" she asked and my blush deepened, "th-there's nothing going on between me and Shinji, Yukari! I like him a lot, so what?" I paused and removed her arm from around my neck and grinned at her, "what about you and Minato, Yuka-tan?"

Yukari blushed and when she opened her mouth to reply Junpei shouted, "I so knew it!"

I looked over at the boys who were huddled near one of the umbrellas with an eye brow raised, "eh?"

Shinji and Aki glared at Junpei, punched him in the head and growled, "Shut up you idiot!"

* * *

~End of Chapter 3, To Be Continued in Chapter 4~


	4. more Yakushima, Karaoke, and Aigis

Here's chapter 4, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/FES/Portable, if I did then Shinjiro would have been a playable teammate longer than a month, I also don't own any of the videogames/songs I might use. The only thing I own are my OCs, my name for Ken's mom, and my copy of Persona 3 Portable!

Main Pairings: Minato/Yukari, Shinjiro/Angel, one sided Akihiko/Angel, Mitsuru/Jason, Alissa/Akihiko, more will be added as the story goes on.

From now on anything like this: _*persona 3 is awesome*_, is a Persona speaking telepathically to his/her other half

_~Angel singing~_

_-Shinji singing-_

Chapter 4 starts now!

* * *

~July 20, 2009 Yakushima beach; Angel's PoV~

'_what were those idiots talking about?'_ I thought as I watched Junpei act like an even bigger idiot than normal.

"Ba-ba-da-da-bum, CHARGE!" Junpei shouted as he ran into the water, "Oh crap its cold!" I giggled softly and shook my head sighing, '_what an idiot'_

"Hey come on Leader, Senpai! The waters great!" Junpei said trying to coax Minato and Aki to join him, which they did followed by Fuuka and Yukari.

I rolled my eyes and spread my towel out on the sand and relaxed giggling softly as Kira barked and splashed around with the others, "silly wolf…" I mumble and turned my head to the side to see Shinji laying his towel down on the sand next to mine.

"not going to join the splash fight?" I asked rolling over to look at him better. He shrugged, "I'm here to spend time with you, not those nut jobs." He mumbled pulling his beanie down over his eyes.

I giggled softly, "hate to break it to you Shinji, you're going to haveta share me with my cousins and my dad this week." I grinned slightly when Shinji tensed up at the mention of my dad.

Shinji gulped, "your dad's here?" he asked softly. I nodded and giggled, "yes he is. Trust me, he's not half as scary as Mitsuru's dad. You and him will get along just fine Shinji, don't worry."

* * *

~Evening, Outside the Kirijo Summer House~

As we were returning from the beach I was glomped by and overly happy Alissa, her twin was leaning against the door next to my dad grinning at me.

"There's my baby cousin!" Alissa squealed as she hugged me tight. I laughed nervously, "Alissa! Come on get off, your scaring my friends."

My cousin pouted but released me, "oops, sorry Angel." She laughed nervously as Jason and my dad walked over to us.

I looked over at my friends and grinned, "guys, the girl who just glomped me is my cousin Alissa Miramoto. The big guy with the spiky hair is her twin Jason Miramoto." I paused and walked over to my dad and hugged him, "and this big guy here is my dad, Jacob Misaki."

My dad nodded in acknowledgement, "Mitsuru, your father wants to speak with you and the others of S.E.E.S. after you all change, that is." He said in his business voice.

Mitsuru, Aki and the juniors all nodded and went inside to change and meet with Mitsuru's dad.

"Hey Ang, you and Shinjiro wanna do karaoke with me and Jason?" Alissa asked as my dad patted me on the head and went inside.

I shrugged and looked at Shinji, "wanna hang with me and my cousins?" I asked softly tilting my head to the side cutely.

Shinji sighed but nodded and Alissa cheered, "Alrightly then! Jason, go with Shinjiro and after he changes bring him to the basement, 'kay?" she said coolly, her twin nodded mutely and mock saluted, "whatever you say oh bossy twin of mine." He chuckled and was wacked upside the head hard before I went to my room to change with Alissa and Kira at my heels.

* * *

~Angel's Room~

Digging around in my duffle I pulled out my black tube top and black jeans. I nodded to myself happily before I changed.

"I found some stuff out about the thing that made Shinjiro leave S.E.E.S. and the dorm." Alissa said softly as she sat on my bed next to me as I laced up my boots. I turned to face her and glared, "tell me, now." I growled softly.

Alissa sighed but nodded, "on October the 4th 2007. Mitsuru, Akihiko and Shinjiro were chasing an unusual Shadow outside of Tartarus. They were in the back alley of the Port Island Station near the end of the Dark Hour. The Shadow had been defeated and just as the Dark Hour ended, Shinjiro, who was still new to his power, momentarily lost control of his Persona, Castor, and killed a civilian. The civilian was a woman named Amada Anko. Her son, Amada Ken, might have seen what happened and possibly holds a grudge against Shinjiro for killing his mother."

I nodded mutely and silently followed Alissa and Kira out of my room and down to the basement where Jason and Shinjiro were waiting.

* * *

~Basement, Alissa and Jason's private Karaoke lounge~

"About time." Jason muttered annoyed as we walked inside and Alissa wacked him again.

"uhh…" Shinji mumbled staring at my cousins in confusement. I giggled and sat down next to him, "their always like that, just ignore more than half of the stuff that Jason says and you won't face the wrath of Alissa." I state softly causing him to chuckle.

Alissa grinned evilly at me and I gulped nervously, "youngest sings first." She stated while Jason nodded mutely.

I glared icily at my cousins my face gaining a faint blush, "no." I growled causing Alissa to pout and face Shinji, "wouldn't you like to hear how amazing Angel sings, Shinjiro? She's gotta voice to match her name." Alissa said cheerfully.

"if she wants to, then sure. It's up to her." Shinji mumbled. I sighed softly as I walked up to the karaoke machine and flipped through the American songs, I grinned and picked 'Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice'

The music started and I started to sing,

"~_Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, Hear me sing.  
Open up the door,  
Is it less, is it more?  
When you tell me to beware,  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, Easy go.  
Nodding your head,  
Don't hear a word I said  
Can't communicate, when you wait  
Don't relate.  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew, so,  
What's it gonna be,  
Tell me can you hear me?_"

_(Hear me, can you hear me?)_  
_I'm so sick of it,_  
_Your attention deficit_  
_Never listen, You never listen._  
_I'm so sick of it,_  
_So I'm throwing on a fit_  
_Never listen, You never listen._

_[x2]_  
_I scream your name,_  
_It always stays the same._  
_I scream and shout,_  
_So what I'm gonna do now_  
_Is freak the freak out, hey!_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh._

_Patience running thin_  
_Running thin, come again_  
_Tell me what I get_  
_Opposite, opposite_  
_Show me what is real_  
_If it breaks does it heal_  
_Open up your ear_  
_Why you think that I'm here?_  
_Keep me in the dark_  
_Are you even thinking of me?_  
_And someone else above me_  
_Gotta know, gotta know_  
_What am I gonna do?_  
_Cause I can't get through to you_  
_So what's it gonna be_  
_Tell me can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it,_  
_Your attention deficit_  
_Never listen, You never listen._  
_I'm so sick of it,_  
_So I'll throw another fit_  
_Never listen, You never listen._

_I scream your name,_  
_It always stays the same._  
_I scream and shout,_  
_So what I'm gonna do now_  
_Is freak the freak out, Hey!_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh..._

_Easy come, easy go_  
_Easy come, easy go_

_(Can you hear me?)_

_I scream your name,_  
_It always stays the same._  
_I scream, and shout,_  
_So what I'm gonna do now_  
_Is freak the freak out, Hey!_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh._

_I scream your name_  
_But you never listen_  
_No you never listen_  
_But you never listen~_

The song ended and I bowed slightly my face covered by a blush as I dropped the mic and sat back down next to Shinji who was staring at the makeshift stage, eyes wide and mouth open.

I giggled softly and closed Shinji's mouth with one finger, "Shinji, you ok?" I asked softly still feeling the heat in my face. He nodded and grinned at me, "damn, didn't know you could sing that amazing." He mumbled.

"How about a duet? Angel? Shinjiro?" Jason asked grinning smugly at me. I was about to say no when Shinji spoke up, "sure, but I ant half as good as her." He mumbled softly nodding in my direction.

I sighed softly and went back up to the karaoke machine with Shinji. " you pick something I don't know a lot of duets." He mumbled standing next to me with one of the mics in his hand.

I gave him and small smile and nodded, "Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee." I mumbled and he nodded mutely as the song began.

"_-__I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain-_

_~-'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't wanna feel right_

_when you're gone away-~_

_-You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore-_

_~ The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain~_

_~-'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away-~_

_(Instrumental)_

_~-'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone-~_

_-You've gone away_

_You dont feel me anymore-_"

When the song ended I stared at Shinji in shock, "wow, never expected you to be so good at this Shinji." I mumbled softly as we sat down on one of the couches.

"you and Jason are next Aliss." I said softly as I glared playfully at my cousins. The twins nodded and the 4 of us continued singing karaoke late into the night.

* * *

~Yakushima Day 2, July 21, 2009; at the beach with the S.E.E.S. boys~

"hey Senpai, where are the girls?" Junpei asked looking around. Akihiko held up a note, "Mitsuru, Yukari and Fuuka went to see the Montaga Cedar Tree (no idea if that is right, I was already past this part of the game when I wrote this, could someone tell me what it is?). Angel and Shinji are staying at the house to play with Kira." He replied as he read the note.

Junpei nodded and grinned, "since the girls aren't here, let's commence Operation Babe Hunt!" Minato nodded mutely and turned his head to face the forest behind them, '_why do I feel like someone is watching me?'_ he thought as he joined in Junpei's Operation Babe Hunt.

* * *

~ Kirijo Summer House; with Angel, Shinji and Kira; Angel PoV~

Scratching behind my wolf's ears I looked up when I heard the sound of my dad's boots, "hey daddy, what's wrong?" I asked as I stood up and Kira walked over to Shinji.

My dad sighed softly, "You remember Aigis, right?" I nodded," yhea, what about Ai-chan?"I asked softly. "She's disappeared from the Lab, we need to find her." He said his voice soft. I nodded and pulled out my cell doing a 3 way with Aki and Mitsuru.

"Aki, Mitsuru. If either of you guys see a short blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes wearing a sky blue dress, bring her back to the house immediately! That's an order from my dad." I said calmly into my cell.

"Me and the guys will keep an eye out for her." Aki replied. "The girls and I will do the same." Mitsuru stated. I smiled, "good, talk to you guys later." I mumbled as I closed my cell.

* * *

~Evening Kirijo Summer House lounge~

As my dorm mates, my cousins, Shinji, Kira and I were sitting in the luxurious lounge my dad walked in with that bastard Ikutsuki.

"Good job finding Aigis, Arisato." My dad said and stepped to the side allowing Aigis to walk in. "Ai-Chan!" I squealed happily as I glomped the Mechanical Maiden. Aigis smiled and hugged me, "it is nice to see you again Angel-chan." She said softly as I pulled away from her and turned to my dorm mates.

"This is Aigis, she is a Mechanical Maiden." I said simply earning a pat on the head form my dad. "Aigis is the last remaining Anti-Shadow Weapon. She is assigned to S.E.E.S. effective immediately." Ikutsuki said chuckling.

"My Persona is Palladion, I am Aigis." Aigis said bowing slightly. "Sweetness! Ai-chan's coming home with us!" I cheered happily causing the others to laugh.

* * *

~Last day at Yakushima, Beach~

"Remember were leaving tomorrow morning." I said as we walked to the beach with Aigis. "is it ok for Aigis to be in the water?" Fuuka asked as Aigis followed Junpei and Minato into the water. I nodded, "no worries Fuuka, Ai-chan's waterproof."

"Aigis Wait! That isn't what a water gun is!" Junpei screamed as Aigis blasted him with a large amount of water knocking him, Minato, Aki, and Shinji down.

"The boys are down!" Fuuka stated. "Here's our chance for an All-Out-Attack!" Yukari said looking at me. I nodded, "Let's get 'em!" Fuuka, Yukari and Aigis nodded and tackled Junpei, Minato and Aki while I walked over to Shinji and sat on his chest.

Shinji shook his head, opened his eyes and looked at me confused, "uhh…" he mumbled his cheeks gaining a light pink tint.

"Aigis knocked you and the other guys down and the girls, minus Mitsuru, tackled Junpei, Minato and Aki. I got to you before they could." I mumble softly as my face heats up and I stand up and help Shinji to his feet.

* * *

End of Chapter 4, To Be Continued in Chapter 5


	5. Koro, Shinji's Birthday, Summer Festival

Chapter 5 is here, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/FES/Portable, if I did then Shinjiro would have been a playable teammate longer than a month, I also don't own any of the videogames/songs I might use. The only thing I own are my OCs, and my copy of Persona 3 Portable!

Main Pairings: Minato/Yukari, Shinjiro/Angel, one sided Akihiko/Angel, Mitsuru/Jason, Alissa/Akihiko, more will be added as the story goes on.

_*persona 3 is awesome*_ is a Persona speaking telepathically to his/her other half

_-text messages-_

Chapter 5 begins now!

* * *

~July 29, Dark Hour; Angel's room, Angel PoV~

"Sorry to wake you but please come to the Command Room!" Fuuka's voice rang out and I climbed out of bed, changed outta my pjs and met up with my dorm mates in the Command Room.

~Command Room~

"The moons not yet though." Yukari mumbled as I walked in my scythe in hand.

"Where?" I asked softly looking at Fuuka. "Naganaki Shrine, it's a normal Shadow, but it IS outside of Tartarus." Fuuka replied softly.

I looked around the room, _'Aki must be on patrol…'_ I thought as I placed my scythe on my belt and walked over to the console and pressed a button, "Akihiko, report."

"the Shadows gone, the little fellla's been injured. I wanna save him if we can." Akihiko replied through the comm link. My eyes widened, _'Koro-chan!'_ I sighed and turned to face the others my eyes narrowed, "Let's move it!" I growled as I raced out of the Dorm with the others at my heels.

~Naganaki Shrine~

When we arrived at the shrine Akihiko was kneeling down next to Koro-chan who was laying in a pool of his own blood.

"Koro-chan!" I gasp and sit next to him and put pressure on his wound, "Mitsuru, we need to help him!" I said my voice soft. "it might be midnight, but I will see to it that he receives the best care possible." Mitsuru replied and as the Dark Hour ended she called a vet and Koro-chan was rushed to the animal hospital.

"let's head back." Minato said softly placing a hand on my shoulder, I nodded mutely and followed the others back to the dorm.

* * *

~August 11, Evening; Hagakure Ramen~

As I walked in to Hagakure I smiled to myself when my eyes landed on Shinji, _'I knew he'd be here…'_ I thought as I walked over to him and sat in the stool next to him.

"Hey there, what'll it be Miss?" the cook asked and I giggled softly, "a large special please." The cook nodded, "coming right up!"

"Shouldn't you be at the Dorm, Angel?" Shinji asked when the cook placed my ramen in front of me. I shook my head and broke my chopsticks, "nope I don't have to be back at the dorm till later, told Mitsuru I had work tonight." I replied as I started to eat my ramen.

When we finished out ramen we paid and left the Strip Mall together and walked to the Naganaki Shrine.

~Naganaki Shrine~

I giggled softly and shook my head as I walked over to one of the benches and sat down with Shinji following me, "I dunno why but I always seem to end up here at night…" I mumbled softly.

Shinji grunted, "Where exactly do you work anyways?" he asked and I turned to look him in the eye. "I work at Power Records in the afternoon and Club Escapade at night." I replied softly before I stood up and checked my cell, "it's already 10? Sheesh, I gotta get back to the Dorm by 10:15…"I sighed softly as I put my cell back in my pocket.

"come on I'll walk you back." Shinji mumbled as he stood up. I nodded, "sure but first I gotta give you somethin' Shinji." He looked at me confused and I giggled softly, "Happy birthday Shinjiro." I said as I tugged him down by the collar of his jacket and kissed him.

Shinji was tense for a minute before he wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I pulled away for air and grinned at him my cheeks a bright red, "I hope you liked your present Shinji." I mumble softly. Shinji chuckled softly and kissed my forehead, "come on, let's get you home."

I nodded and walked back to the Dorm with him, his arm wrapped around my shoulder the entire time.

* * *

~August 15, Afternoon; Back Alley of Port Island Station~

I sighed softly as I bobbed my head to the beat of the music blaring out of my headphones, _'I hope those idiots are taking good care of Koro-chan and Kira while I'm out.'_

"You ok?" Shinji asked as he tugged off one of my headphones. I shrugged, "yhea, sorry…" I mumbled softly causing Shinji to chuckle and ruffle my hair. "Hey!" I wine and playfully slapped his arm causing him to chuckle again and smile.

"The Summer Festival's tomorrow…" I mumble as I looked at the ground my face heating up, Shinji grunted softly,"Haven't been to that since you begged me to go with you 2 years ago." He mumbled and I softly traced my fingers over my barrette.

"Yhea, that was fun. You were so sweet, you won me a fox plushie and my barrette." I said I as looked up at him with some of my hair covering my right eye, "would you like to go with me to the Festival, Shinjiro?" I asked softly my face heating up more.

He shrugged and his cheeks gained a light pink tint, "sure, I'll pick you up at the Dorm in the morning." I nodded smiling, "Tomorrow is going to be awesome!" he chuckled and he took me to Hagakure before he walked me back to the Dorm.

* * *

~August 16, Early Morning; Angel's Room~

"Kira? You remember where I put my Yukata?" I asked my she-wolf as I dug out my geta form underneath my bed. "WOOF!" Kira barked, I turned around and saw my black and silver Yukata on top of my wolf.

I giggled softly as I took my Yukata off Kira and put it on with ease, "thanks baby girl." I mumble as I knelt down and scratched her behind her ears. "Arf!" she nuzzled me and I giggled again as I stood up and stepped into my geta when I got a text message.

_-Shinji's waiting for you in the lounge. Don't keep him waiting. Aki-_

I shook my head and giggled, "He's early…" I mumble as I walked down to the lounge with Kira.

~Dorm Lounge~

"There she is….nice Yukata." Aki said as I walked over to where he and Shinji were standing. Kira nuzzled her head against my leg before she went and laid down with Koro-chan in front of the TV.

"Morning guys." I said softly my face heating up slightly. Shinji sighed and shook his head a small grin on face,"you look….uhh….beautiful Angel." He mumbled softly as he tugged his beanie over his eyes.

"Ready to go?" he asked, I nodded and we walked to the festival.

~Naganaki Shrine~

We walked around the festival and I clung to Shinji's arm.

"Can we get some takoyaki, Shinji?" I asked as we walked closer to the takoyaki stand.

He nodded and we walked over to the stand, "1 order of takoyaki please." The vendor looked at me and then at Shinji, "what a lovely lady you have there. One order of takoyaki, on the house, for the young couple." The vendor smiled and handed Shinji the takoyaki and we walked over to one of the benches and sat down. "Do we really look like a couple?" Shinji mumbled as we ate our takoyaki.

As the night went on Shinji won me a Jack Frost doll before he walked me home.

* * *

~August 28, Evening; Dorm Command Room~

Everyone was sitting around the room when I walked in I sat down on the arm of the couch on Minato's left.

"Good you're all here. Please come in." Ikutsuki said.

"Sorry to interrupt." The elementary school kid who was staying at the Dorm for the summer said as he walked in. "you must be kidding…" Aki said surprised clearly written on his face.

"After running several tests, we've learned that he has more than adequate potential. I called this meeting so that I could introduce him, since he will be joining our squad." The chairman replied.

"B-but Mr. Chairman, he's still in elementary school. Besides…" Mitsuru said. "But is HE ok with this?" Aki asked. "Actually, I asked to join. I believe that I can be of some assistance…now I finally know why I was given this power." The kid replied, "Nice to meet you all. I'll try not to get in anyone's way." The kid then bowed politely.

'_This must be Ken Amada….I better keep my eye on him.'_ I thought to myself as the meeting ended and I returned to my room.

* * *

~Angel's Room~

When I got back to my room I booted up my laptop and sent a video request to Alissa.

"Hey, what's up?" Alissa asked with a wave as she appeared on the screen. "Anko Amada's son, Ken, just joined S.E.E.S." I said softly as I drummed my fingers on my desk.

Alissa sighed and shook her head, "be sure to keep an eye on Ken. I have a feeling that he didn't join S.E.E.S. just to fight Shadows." I nodded, "he might try and get revenge on Shinji, right?" I asked and Alissa nodded, "don't let that kid be alone with him, alright?"

I nodded and yawned, "kay, night 'lissa." Alissa nodded and the chat disconnected.

* * *

~September 2, Gekkoukan Lunch break Class 2-F~

As soon as lunch started I felt my cell vibrate I pulled it out, "text from Aki?" I mumble as I read the text,

_-I have something important to take care of after school. I want you to come. I'll be waiting by the gate. Meet me there. Aki-_

~After School, Gekkoukan Gates~

"There you are…" Aki said slightly annoyed as I walked over to him, "there's something I have to do, and I want you to come with me."

"Alright." I replied and raised an eye brow at the suitcase in his hand, _'I wonder where were going?'_

~Strip Mall, Outside Hagakure Ramen~

'_Hagakure? Why here?'_ I thought and was broken out of my train of thought when Shinji walked out of Hagakure.

"You're getting on my nerves." He growled at Aki. Aki glared, "the situation has changed, sorry, but this time, I'm not asking." "What?" Shinji asked in confusement. Aki shoved the suitcase at Shinji, "this belongs to you."

"We have a new enemy. Their persona users like us." Aki said. _'Strega…'_ I thought icily.

"Ken Amada has joined our team." Aki said clearly irritated. "What the hell are you talking about?" Shinji asked annoyed and confused.

I sighed softly, "Amada has the Potential and has been a member of S.E.E.S. since August 28, Shinji."I mumble and Shinji finally notices me and he sighs.

"You too, Angel?" he asked and I nodded, "Yhea but I'm not officially a member of S.E.E.S. I usually only help with exploring Tartarus, but when Leader man asks I will fight the Full Moon Shadows."

Shinji shook his head, "Fine then, count me in." he mumbled and the three of us returned to the Dorm.

* * *

~September 5, Dark Hour; Command Room~

Fuuka summoned her persona Lucia and was searching for the Shadow, "it's near Paulownia Mall…I think. For some reason I can't quite pinpoint its location." She said softly and sadly.

"We've got enough to go on." Shinji and I said as Amada walked in, "I can't find Junpei anywhere."

~Paulownia Mall~

Fuuka summoned Lucia again and started to search for the shadow again.

Fuuka sighs and begins to concentrate intently, "Tell me Lucia…what is this thing that deceives me…? Hear the wind's answer in your ear…touch the earth's answer with your fingertips…taste the water's answer on your lips…"

"She ok?" Aki asked and I glared at him, "Shut up or you'll break her concentration."

"Webbing?" Fuuka mumbled. "Power cables underground resemble webbing, they might be interfering with her ability." I stated softly. "it's body is in a small box underground. It's rectangular, so I assume it's man-made." Fuuka mumbled.

"Wait a minute…I overheard the manager of Escapade…he was saying that the power's been acting up lately…they had a power outage because of that, it forced him to cancel some big important gig." Shinji stated, "He said the control panel is located beneath the club. Maybe we should take a look."

"Akihiko-senpai, Angel-chan, and Shinjiro-senpai." Minato said as I drew my scythe, "yhea." I mumbled as walked over to him with Shinji and Aki.

* * *

~Club Escapade Dance Floor~

"Be careful you don't get shocked!" Fuuka said as we got into out battle stances.

"Leader man?" I asked looking over at Minato, he nodded and I grinned, "Wicked, let's rock it!" I said switching my scythe to my left hand and drawing my evoker and summon Alice with my right, "Alice! Agidyne!" I shouted and the shadow was hit with a large amount of flames that didn't do much damage.

I growled, "Damn." And jumped away from the Shadow, returning my evoker to it holster on my thigh and returning my scythe to my main hand.

"Double team Leader?" I asked and when he nodded the two of us charged at the Shadow hitting it hard enough to knock it down.

"Let's kick some ass!" Shinij said as we did an all-out-attack killing the Shadow.

"Nicely done! Oh and by the way, I think I found Junpei." Fuuka said as we exited the club.

"let's head back." I mumble as we raced back to the dorm and up to the roof.

* * *

~Dorm Roof Top~

"Junpei?" Yukari said in surprise.

The red haired Lolita girl pulled out an evoker and before she could pull the trigger Junpei tackled her and the evoker landed at Aki's feet. "Sorry but we can't let you use this." Aki said as he picked up the girl's evoker.

* * *

End of chapter 5, to be continued in chapter 6!


	6. Quality Time with Shinjiro part 1

Here's chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/FES/Portable, if I did then Shinjiro would have been a playable teammate longer than a month, I also don't own any of the videogames/songs I might use. The only thing I own are my OCs, and my copy of Persona 3 Portable!

Main Pairings: Minato/Yukari, Shinjiro/Angel, one sided Akihiko/Angel, Mitsuru/Jason, Alissa/Akihiko, more will be added as the story goes on.

_*persona 3 is awesome*_ is a Persona speaking telepathically to his/her other half

_-text messages-_

Chapter 6 starts now!

* * *

~September 7, Evening, Dorm Lounge; Angel PoV~

When I walked into the Dorm after working on the scarf I'm making for Shinji in Fashion Club with Minato and Bebe I spotted Shinji in the back of the lounge by himself.

I grinned and walked over to him, "wanna go for a bite?" he shrugged then nodded, "sure, I don't know any fancy places though."

~Hagakure Ramen~

"sorry for bringing you here. I don't know that many places to go out to eat." Shinji mumbled as we sat down and ordered. I grinned at him happily, "I like this place." He chuckled, "…you're a real oddball."

When our ramen arrived Shinji poked me with his chopsticks, "well, let's eat. Watch the soup, it's hot. Phooooo….Ow…" he mumbled as he blew on his ramen. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "…forgot I had a cut in my mouth. Aki punched me. Sheesh, that guy's gotta learn how fricking heavy a boxing champ punches…" he grumbled softly.

I pouted, "were you two fighting?" Shinji sighed, "…I gave him a little 'lecture' on how his fighting styles too reckless, and this is what I got in return. We get into fights all the time, don't worry about it Angel."

I sighed but nodded and we finished our ramen and paid before we went back to the dorm for the night.

* * *

~September 9, Evening, Dorm Lounge~

As I walked in the dorm after volley ball practice Shinji was the only one to notice me when I got in. I giggled softly and walked over to him, "wanna go out?" I asked softly. he nodded, "sure, I don't mind." He mumbled with badly hidden happiness in his eyes.

~Wakatsu Restaurant~

"you eat here often?" Shinji asked as we walked in, sat down and ordered. I nodded, "yhea, I usually come here on my way home from volleyball practice." I mumble softly.

Shinji nodded, "mmm…it'd be better if Aki ate here too. That guy isn't getting a balanced intake of nutrients…" he mumbled, "oh, yhea….about Aki…in your opinion do you think he's fighting well?" he asked softly looking me straight in the eye.

I frowned and sighed, "he's doing… so-so."I mumbled and Shinji nods, "I see. It's true that his persona is somewhat difficult to handle."

Shinji chuckles, "heh, sorry. I know your Arisato's right hand gal and I keep sticking my nose in. it's not that I don't approve of him…that's just how I am. Aki and Mitsuru both seem more comfortable fighting than when I was around. Back then we were just fumbling our way through…it looks like Arisato's powers are helping out a lot too."

I nod, "I think so too." Shinji smiles and we eat our meal then went home.

* * *

~September 11, Evening, Dorm Lounge~

When I walked in after going to the sweet shop with Minato I walked over to Shinji and he nodded, "Wakatsu." I nod and follow him out of the dorm.

~Wakatsu~

"This crossed my mind when we were here the other night. The others at the dorm eat on their own, right? Well…are they doing ok?" he asked as we sat down. I tilted my head to the side, "depends on what you mean by 'okay'…?" I mumbled softly.

"Your body's your most important tool. Still, all those guys ever eat is instant noodles and stuff like that." Shinji sighed, "…well, Persona is supposedly the 'strength of the heart' so I guess it might be better if they eat what makes them happy. But…"

I giggled softly, "You're so kind hearted Shinjiro." He glared playfully at me, "just shut up and eat."

* * *

~September 12, Evening, Dorm Lounge~

"Well then, let's…you smell something?" Shinij asked as we were getting ready to go out. My nose twitched in disgust and I nodded. "Is it coming from over by the counter?" Shinji mumbled as we walked over to the counter.

"Hey… are you causing this smell, Fuuka?" Shinji asked and Fuuka looked at him confused, "huh? Does it smell?" Shinji sighed, "What're you doing?" Fuuka looked down at the floor, "umm…I was trying to make Beef Stroganoff…" she mumbled softly.

"what about the roux?" Shinji asked. Fuuka looked up and smiled proudly, "oh, I didn't use any! I made it from scratch with flour…"

'_does she even know what the hell she's doing?'_ I thought as Shinji sighed, " don't start acting all proud after you've burned it…" he shook his head, "you got extra ingredients left?" he paused and Fuuka nodded, he sighed again, "I'll make it. Watch and learn. You ok if we have this for dinner, Angel?" he asked looking at me.

I nodded and grinned, "Yhea! I'm happy that I get to watch you cook Shinji!" he chuckled and shook his head, "don't get your hopes up like that." "I'm sorry Angel-chan, weren't you going to go out with Shinjiro-senpai…?" Fuuka asked softly. I shook my head and patted her shoulder, "no worries." I mumble as I watch Shinji and Fuuka cook.

"don't start messing around with recipes until you've improved your basic cooking skills." Shinji said as he looked over at the ingredients Fuuka had bought.

'_wow, looks like it came straight outta a cook book'_ I thought as the food was done and set on the table. I smiled happily at Shinji, "thank you for the food Shinji!" Shinji nods his head his cheeks gaining a light pink tint. I take a bite and sigh happily, "Shinji, this is delicious!"

Fuuka did the dishes afterward and Shinji and I sat down on one of the couches.

Shinji had a small smile on his face and he chuckled, "I guess I'll make something again later." "why don't we treat the others?" I asked hopefully a small grin on my face.

Shinji chuckled and nodded, "sure, your helping though." I nod happily, "no problem, I'm not as bad as Fuuka." Shinji nodded and I went up to my room.

* * *

~Angel's Room~

"damn…it seems like every day he finds a way to amaze me." I mumble softly as I took off my barrette and brushed my hair.

"Woof?" Kira barked and I looked down at her. "Oh yhea, I never told you what I gave him for his birthday last month, did I?" I asked setting my brush down as my cheeks turned red and I sighed happily.

"Woof woof!" Kira wined and I giggled as I patted her on the head.

"I kissed him, and not how I first kissed him either girl." I mumble and the color of my cheeks darken, "that kiss was amazing, it was soft and deep and romantic. And he even kissed me back!" I sighed happily again before I went to bed.

* * *

End of chapter 6, to be continued in chapter 7


	7. Quality Time with Shinjiro part 2

And here is chapter 7, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/FES/Portable, if I did then Shinjiro would have been a playable teammate longer than a month, I also don't own any of the videogames/songs I might use. The only thing I own are my OCs, and my copy of Persona 3 Portable!

Main Pairings: Minato/Yukari, Shinjiro/Angel, one sided Akihiko/Angel, Mitsuru/Jason, Alissa/Akihiko, more will be added as the story goes on.

_*persona 3 is awesome*_ is a Persona speaking telepathically to his/her other half

_-text messages-_

Chapter 7 starts now!

* * *

~September 18, Dark Hour, Angel's Room; Angel's PoV~

"finally done with that stupid Classic Lit homework. Now hopefully I can sleep!" I giggle softly as I stretched and flopped down on my bed.

_*Mistress there is something you must see, what I am about to show you is a glimpse at what will happen after the next full moon operation if you do not interfere some way…*_ Alice said softly in the back of my mind as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

~Alice's Vision/Angel's Dream, no PoV~

~October 4th, Back Alley of Tatsumi Port Island, Dark Hour~

_"You came..." Ken was standing alone in the alley until Shinjiro approached him. The Full Moon shone brightly in the sky. "I'm surprised you abandoned the operation. Do you know why I asked you to meet me here?"_

_Shinjiro said nothing_

_"2 years ago today, October 4th. That was the say my mom died here. They called it an accident, but it wasn't. I saw the whole thing. You murdered her!" Ken's face was full of rage. Shinjiro only stood there silently_

_"Since then, it's been one bad thing after another. And all I get from people is sympathy, no matter where I go! What's the point in living? I even thought about killing myself, but mom wouldn't have wanted that. That's why I decided that I had to find her killer-YOU!"_

_"You said once that you wanted to forget what happened on that day. So when I found out it was a Full Moon today, I knew I had to confront you. Today, mom is watching over me. I'll make you remember what you did to her! I'm gonna kill you!"_

_"Do it." Shinjiro said finally "I won't stop you. You're right, I wanted to forget. That's why i left the group, and tried to suppress my power. But nothing I did could erase the memory. And now I find myself here, the last place I want to be. It's my fault. This is what I deserve. But let me give you one warning."_

_"Warning?"_

_"If you decide to take my life, you'll end up like me. Just remember that."_

_"Is that supposed to change my mind?"_

_"Even if all you have now is hatred, one day you'll regret it."_

_"Shut up! That's a load of crap!" Ken shouted_

_"He is correct." a voice said. Takaya's form stepped out of the shadows. "There is no reason for him to feel regret. That is the nature of revenge. Is it not permissible to kill those who are themselves killers?"_

_"You." Shinjiro glared_

_"The loss of Chidori has posed a bit of a challenge for us. But we cannot simple ignore your meddling." Takaya pulled out a gun "Do not fear. This life is but a stepping stone. Salvation shall be yours."_

_Shinjiro stepped protectively in front of Ken "What?"_

_"You cannot defy fate. You shall die, whether or not it is at the hand of this boy. You've been taking those pills for some time now. You don't have much longer."_

_"What's he talking about?" Ken demanded_

_"That's bullshit!"_

_"Listen to your body. You know it to be true." said Takaya_

_"What does he mean? You're going to die? No matter what I do? That's not fair! All this time! I've been waiting for this!" Ken shouted, outraged_

_"The cause of death is not of importance." Takaya said coldly "Besides, the breath of life is faint in you as well, child. After killing him, you were planning to join him, were you not? Since you are both destined to perish, allow me to do the honors. A slight change in timing shouldn't matter too much." Takaya lifted his gun and pointed it at Shinjiro and Ken_

_"Go to hell!" Shinjiro yelled, charging at Takaya_

_BANG_

_"Agh!" Takaya had shot Shinjiro in the gut, and he was crouched down, holding the wound_

_"N-no..." Ken stared wide eyed at Shinjiro_

_"Now, with what little life you have left, answer me this." Takaya aimed his gun at the now crouched down Shinjiro "There is one like Chidori among you, is there not? This has enabled you to locate and defeat what we wish to protect. Now tell me, which one of you is it?"_

_Shinjiro said nothing, only groaned in pain_

_"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Takaya smirked_

_"Th-there's...no one..." Shinjiro said with difficulty. Takaya scowled, and put his finger on the trigger._

_"W-wait! It-it's me!" Ken lied_

_"Is that true?" Takaya said, lowering the gun_

_"...Yes. That's the only reason they let me join."_

_"Ken! No!" Shinjiro tried to get up, but Takaya kicked him back down_

_"Quiet. You had your chance." He glared_

_"It doesn't matter anymore... I'll never have me revenge. I have no reason to live..." Unshed tears shone in Ken's eyes_

_"I see. So you have achieved resolution. How enviable." Takaya pointed his gun first at Ken, then changed his mind and aimed it at Shinjiro "Just in case you become a nuisance..."_

_BANG_

_Takaya shot Shinjiro in the chest this time, and Shinjiro was coughing up blood_

_"Now, for you..." he then pointed the gun back at Ken "Rest peacefully..." Ken closed his eyes, tears falling onto his face_

_BANG_

_"...Huh?" Ken felt no pain, so he opened his eyes slowly. Then he gasped in horror_

_"Augh! Ugh..." Shinjiro had somehow gotten back up, and blocked Ken from the shot, taking it in his back instead. A pool of blood was forming under Shinjiro's feet_

_"What is the meaning of this?" Takaya said angrily "Why would you risk your life to save this child?"_

_"Shinji!" Akihiko and the rest of SEES approached the group. Takaya sank back into the shadows_

_"How very disappointing." Takaya fled the scene_

_"Shinji!"_

_"Shinjiro-sempai!"_

_"Shinjiro-san!"_

_SEES hurriedly rushed to Shinjiro and Ken's side. Angel got there first_

_"SHINJI!"_

_"Why the long face? Isn't this what you wanted?" Shinjiro coughed, glancing weakly over at Ken. "It's alright. Give yourself time. Let your anger be your strength. C'mon Ken, you're just a kid. You got your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it. Make it your own, okay?" Shinjiro's vision started to blur_

_"Aki... take care of him..." he managed to cough_

_"I will." Akihiko said, tears in his eyes_

_"This is how it should be..." His eyes scanned the group, looking for a specific person. Their eyes met, and he found that she was crying_

_Angel could feel the tears flowing down her cheek. She told herself not to cry, but somehow, she couldn't stop the tears. "Shinji..." she mumbled as she sunk down to her knees next to him,_

"_Shinji…please don't leave me…I love you."_

_Shinjiro chuckled weakly,"heh, can't believe you said that in front of the others. Don't cry Angel, I love you too…" he managed to say, a small sad smile appearing on Angel's face at his words._

"_Don't cry so much... You look so much more beautiful smiling. Don't cry over me, Angel..." was the last thing he said as the life slowly faded out of him._

~End Alice's Vision/Angel's Dream~

* * *

~September 28, Dormitory Lounge, Evening; Angel's PoV~

"Today... why don't we stay here? I mean, no one's home anyways." Shinji suggested as I walked down the stairs and approached him "Sit over there."

Shinji motioned to the couch, and they sat, an awkward silence in the air.

"C'mon, say something." Shinji said at last

"Let's talk about something fun." I said

"Yeah, that'd be best." Shinji said with one of his rare smiles

I did most of the talking, while Shinji sat and listened. I noticed that Shinji seemed a little lonesome today, and stopped talking.

"Is that all? C'mon, tell me more! Encore, encore!" he said, trying to sound cheerful.

After much urging from Shinji, I started to talk again, telling him about all the clubs I was in, my friends, and laughing about the good times with the volleyball team.

"Sounds like you're enjoying your days." Shinji said once I finished talking "You look best when you laugh. So don't cry, okay?"

"Course I won't!" I said enthusiastically, though the memory of Shinjiro lying in a pool of his own blood was still fresh in my mind

"Yeah... keep smiling, just like that." he said with a sad smile. He looked down at the floor "Gotta make sure I don't leave anything behind. No doubts, no regrets..."

"You say that like you're preparing to die." I mumbled, knowing full well that he probably would if I didn't do something.

"...I keep telling you what to forget and what to remember... what to want and what to not want. I'm... selfish, aren't I?"

"Very much." _'I couldn't care less how selfish he is…I still love him…'_

Shinji was silent for a while "Hey... as long as I'm already being selfish, I want you to do one more thing for me."

"All right." I said without hesitation

"You don't have to forgive me, but forgive everything else..."

"Of course." _'What does he mean by that?'_

Shinji's expression softened "Thanks... It should be like this for a little longer... I just want it to be... normal."

Some time passed and neither of us talked. We just sat there, thinking our own thoughts. Finally, Shinji broke the silence

"Is it getting late?" he reached into his coat "Ugh, I forgot I don't have my watch."

"Did you lose it?"

"Yeah, I lost it some time ago. It was a shabby old pocket watch. I got it from someone sometime ago... Damn it." he sighed "You should probably get to bed. The others are gonna get home soon. The next Full Moon is soon, right?"

"It's in 6 days. Hey, Shinji, can I say something?" he grunted a yes.

"Nothing you do is for yourself, though you make it seem that way to hide your concern. In order to protect what you love, you put on a tough facade, making yourself seem invincible, so no one needs to be worried about you. It'll kill you one day, and I know you know it too. So relax, alright? Smile more, laugh more, and not only with me." I mumbled softly before I hurried upstairs to my room, not giving him a chance to speak.

* * *

~September 29, Paulownia Mall, Police Station, Evening~

"You need something else besides the usual stuff?" Officer Kurosawa asked curiously. I nodded

"I'm looking for something." I told him

"You're looking for something? Now that's up my alley. Tell me what you're looking for."

"It's an old pocket watch. A friend of mine lost it, and although he won't admit it, I'm sure he's been looking for it everywhere."

"An old pocket watch? Haha, today must be your lucky day then." Kurosawa laughed. He opened a drawer and pulled out a silver pocket watch. "Is this it?" he asked

"Yeah! Thank you so much!" I bowed deeply

"If you had come any later, I would have sold it to someone else." seeing the concerned look on my face, he quickly added "I'm joking."

* * *

~ Dormitory Lounge~

"Here ya go." I mumbled, handing Shinji his pocket watch. He looked at me in surprise

"That's...! Hey, come with me, okay?" he led me to the empty park in Naganaki Shrine

"Where'd you find this?" Shinjiro asked, soon as we were both seated on a bench.

"The police station. Someone found it and gave it to Officer Kurosawa, and I claimed it when I went to get myself some new gear." I told him

"I see..." he said, playing with the pocket watch in his hands "I thought I'd be fine if I never saw this again. But I never imagined that you of all people would bring it back to me." he faced me, looking serious

"This isn't really to pay you back, but I want you to have this. I was hesitating about if I should give it to you or not." Shinji pulled out a small, silver heart shaped locket. "I thought it'd look good on you." he turned away

"Ooo, are you blushing, Shinji?" I grinned, trying to get a peek at his face

"N-no! Just take it, alright?"

"Heh, thanks." I said, trying to put the necklace on myself, I pouted and turned my back to him, "Shinji?" I mumbled he grunted and I did my best not to giggle as his fingers ran over my neck. I turn to face him and smiled "It's beautiful. You have good taste, Shinji."

Shinji turned an ever redder shade than before. He smiled briefly, then looked down at his feet, the lonely smile back on his face.

"Look after Aki. You know he's an idiot." he laughed "You remember the story about the first fight we ever had?" I nodded "It was because... I stole a doll from a toy store. Aki's sister couldn't make any friends. I stole it because I thought it would make her happy. Aki found out about it, and beat the crap outta me... and he was crying the whole time."

"Afterwards, we both went back to the store to return it... and to apologize for what I did. The toy store's owner smacked us both. He hasn't changed a bit from back then." Shinji smiled nostalgically "He's stupid, honest, proud, kind... and a crybaby. That's why someone needs to be by his side."

"We'll be by his side."

"Yeah... I'll be counting on all of you. I ain't worried at all, cuz I know you're with him. I'm leaving the rest to you." he smiled kindly at me

"The wind's starting to pick up..." He mumbled "I kinda wanna stay here a little longer if we can, but... aren't you cold? Hey, you're gonna catch something. C'mere." Shinji motioned for me to come closer to him.

"Thanks for the necklace, Shinjiro." I said, planting a small kiss on his cheek, making him turn as red as Kira's eyes.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, wrapping his hand around mine.

_*Thou art I... And I am thou...__We bestow upon thee the ability to summon Thanatos the __harbinger__ of Death*_ Alice, Odin, and Scathach whisper in the back of my mind.

* * *

~October 2, Evening, Dorm Lounge~

When I walked into the dorm I gave my bag to Kira and told her to drop it on my bed, she nodded and trotted off up the stairs. _'Tonight's the night, I have to tell him how I feel'_ I thought as I spotted Shinji, who was in his usual spot, a dark corner of the room, perfectly positioned to watch over the team.

My heart was pounding as I made my way over to him, feeling a blush spread across my face. '_I need to relax…'_ I thought, _'There's no reason to be scared'_ Yet my heart didn't slow down. If anything, it sped up more and more as I got closer to him. Shinjiro looked up at me, a look resembling both anger and happiness spreading across his face.

"I'm ok," he said, his usual half-smirk stretching across a normally weary face. "I feel better after talking with you the other night." The smile on his face faded slightly and he looked off towards the others, who were gathered around the small coffee table in the living room. "Take care of them." Shinji laughed quietly again. "I believe in you."

I nodded. _'Of course I would do my best .I don't plan on letting you leave me anytime soon Shinji'_

"Shouldn't you be with the others?"Shinji asked, suddenly sounding puzzled. "I can't give you anything or do anything for you." I laughed, confusing him even more.

"I want to be with you," I insisted, gazing at him almost wistfully, wondering if I could actually tell him how I felt. Without thinking, I opened my mouth to speak as soon as I stopped hearing his voice.

"I love you," I blurted out, hardly realizing what exactly I had said until I saw Shinjiro turn red. My pulse quickened and I felt my face grow hot. I could barely look him in the eyes, but this time I listened to the words that came with his voice.

"D-don't tease me like that!" Shinjiro stuttered. I looked up at him, confused. _'Does he think I'm joking?'_

"You don't believe me?" I asked, my heart still pounding. Fear gripped me. _'What if that's all it really seemed like to him? What if my feelings were just a joke to him?'_

"That's not it, but," Shinjiro immediately responded. "I mean, why just blurt something out like that?" He looked around nervously, hoping no one had heard them. "Here, of all places?" I looked around and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Yukari, Minato, Fuuka, and Mitsuru were all downstairs and were within earshot. _'What if they heard me earlier? Yukari and Minato know, but Fuuka and Mitsuru probably had no clue that I had fallen for Shinjiro. What would they say? Mitsuru, especially. She was practically my over-protective big sister. I don't want them all to hear exactly what I have to say. There has to be somewhere in the dorm they could go to be alone, just me and Shinji…'_

"Could you come with me to my room?" I asked suddenly, figuring that to be a fairly safe place for the two of us to continue our conversation.

"I-I can't do that," Shinjiro answered, turning even redder. I looked at him quizzically, wondering why he would first act as though he wanted to be alone with me and then refuse to go. "I mean you're," he paused, trying to think of a better way to say what he was thinking. "Well, people might get the wrong idea."

I thought for a while before responding. _'What was so bad about being in my room? It wasn't like the two of them hadn't been alone together before. Maybe it was because he was nervous about being in a girl's room.'_

"That just leaves your room, then," I replied thoughtfully. For some reason, though, Shinjiro looked even more upset at the thought.

"Y-you moron!" he nearly shouted. "I'm not a nice guy." _'I beg to differ,'_ I thought. "I can't let you in my room." Shinjiro sighed. "Don't you get it?" I nodded immediately.

"I know what I'm saying!" I insisted, frustrating Shinjiro further.

"No way. It's not gonna happen," he said, as though it were final. "Look, you need to watch yourself. Don't bother with someone like me." I smiled, throwing him off balance.

"You know, if you were really all that bad for me, I would have left by now," I mumbled thoughtfully, "besides Shinji, I'm gunna get in there one way or another…I can sneak down after the others go to bed….unless you WANT me to sneak into your room…"

"You wouldn't, would you? Mitsuru will execute you if she finds you in my room!" he nearly growled. I shook my head, "she won't hurt me, if anything she might just scream her head off at me… Soo?" I asked with a small grin on my face.

Shinji sighed stood up and walked over to the stairs, "…fine…come on…" he mumbled and I followed him up the stairs and into his room.

* * *

~Shinjiro's Room~

"So? Happy now?" Shinji asked, shutting the door behind him. "You're always pushing me around all the time. You're just going to ignore what I want, huh?" he smirked. "Yeah, well, two can play that game."

Before I knew what was going on, Shinjiro had pulled me close to him, embracing me tightly. "This is all your fault, you know. I'm all confused." He slid one arm down around my waist, pulling my hips closer to his. "You're all I can think about, day and night."

My heart began to race again and a feeling I had only experienced during that dream caused by the Lovers Arcana Shadow began to slowly take over. I wanted to hold onto him like that forever, to be closer, if possible. The feeling of the warmth of his breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine and filled my entire body with longing. Just when I was about to give in, Shinji let go, muttering, "Dammit. This isn't how it's supposed to be." Dazed, I didn't quite understand what had happened until I realized I could see Shinji's face again. I moved to go back to his arms, but he backed up and shook his head.

"You get it, right? Go back to your room." Shinjiro smirked suggestively. "If you don't go now, you're not gonna get another chance." Boldly, I stared straight into his eyes and matched his smirk with one of mine.

"I'm not going anywhere," I replied defiantly, taking another step closer to Shinjiro. For a moment, he stood still, just matching my gaze. Then, he laughed.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" he teased, finally allowing me to come close once more. "I'm gonna make myself clear," he started, pulling me close again, his lips mere inches from mine. "I ain't holding back anymore."

I let him make love to me, I let him mark me as his…I didn't leave his room until noon on the 3rd, and I couldn't have been happier wrapped up in the strong arms of the man I love.

* * *

End of chapter 7, stay tuned for chapter 8 and the October Full Moon Operation!


	8. October Full Moon Operation

Here's chapter 8, enjoy and please review if you like this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/FES/Portable, if I did then Shinjiro would have been a playable teammate longer than a month, I also don't own any of the videogames/songs I might use. The only thing I own are my OCs, and my copy of Persona 3 Portable!

Main Pairings: Minato/Yukari, Shinjiro/Angel, one sided Akihiko/Angel, Mitsuru/Jason, Alissa/Akihiko, more will be added as the story goes on.

_*persona 3 is awesome*_ is a Persona speaking telepathically to his/her other half

_-text messages-_

Chapter 8 starts now!

* * *

~October 4th, 10 minutes before the Dark Hour, Command Room; Angel's PoV~

I gulped nervously as I approached Minato and Fuuka who were sitting on the sofa waiting for the Dark Hour and the Operation to begin.

"Hey Mina-kun, Fuuka-chan…."I mumble and they both look up at me, " I got something important to do tonight so I'm not gunna take part in the fight tonight." I said and the two nodded. As soon as I left the Command Room a hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned to face my Leader.

Minato looked at me with his 'something-is-up-tell me now' look, "what exactly are you going to do, Angel?" he asked and I sighed softly. "Back Alley of Tatsumi Port Island. You know that Ken's mom was killed 2 years ago, right? It was an accident, Shinji lost control of Castor and it killed Ken's mom. Ken plans on getting revenge on Shinjiro tonight; they're both going to abandon the Operation. I'm going to stop Ken." Minato nodded mutely, "you can't tell Mitsuru or Aki that I know about this…technically I'm not suppose to know. You can tell them AFTER the Shadow is dead, alright?" I mumbled an after he nodded I went to the station to wait.

* * *

~ Back Alley of Tatsumi Port Island, Dark Hour~

I was leaning against the wall completely hidden by the shadows and watched as Ken walked into the alley with his spear.

"You came..." Ken was standing in the middle of the alley until Shinjiro approached him. The Full Moon shone brightly in the sky. "I'm surprised you abandoned the operation. Do you know why I asked you to meet me here?"

Shinjiro said nothing

"2 years ago today, October 4th. That was the say my mom died here. They called it an accident, but it wasn't. I saw the whole thing. You murdered her!" Ken's face was full of rage. Shinjiro only stood there silently

"Since then, it's been one bad thing after another. And all I get from people is sympathy, no matter where I go! What's the point in living? I even thought about killing myself, but mom wouldn't have wanted that. That's why I decided that I had to find her killer-YOU!"

"You said once that you wanted to forget what happened on that day. So when I found out it was a Full Moon today, I knew I had to confront you. Today, mom is watching over me. I'll make you remember what you did to her! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Do it." Shinjiro said finally "I won't stop you. You're right, I wanted to forget. That's why I left the group, and tried to suppress my power. But nothing I did could erase the memory. And now I find myself here, the last place I want to be. It's my fault. This is what I deserve. But let me give you one warning."

"Warning?"

"If you decide to take my life, you'll end up like me. Just remember that."

"Is that supposed to change my mind?"

"Even if all you have now is hatred, one day you'll regret it."

"Shut up! That's a load of crap!" Ken shouted

"He is correct." a voice said. Takaya's form stepped out of the shadows. "There is no reason for him to feel regret. That is the nature of revenge. Is it not permissible to kill those who are themselves killers?"

I glared icily as Takaya of Strega emerged from the shadows on the other side of the alley, '_right on time Takaya…'_ I thought as I continued to watch.

"You." Shinjiro glared at the leader of Strega.

"The loss of Chidori has posed a bit of a challenge for us. But we cannot simple ignore your meddling." Takaya pulled out a gun "Do not fear. This life is but a stepping stone. Salvation shall be yours."

Shinjiro stepped protectively in front of Ken "What?"

"You cannot defy fate. You shall die, whether or not it is at the hand of this boy. You've been taking those pills for some time now. You don't have much longer." '_So he was taking the suppressants…'_ I thought sadly as I stepped away from the wall but stayed in the shadows.

"What's he talking about?" Ken demanded

"That's bullshit!"

"Listen to your body. You know it to be true." said Takaya

"What does he mean? You're going to die? No matter what I do? That's not fair! All this time! I've been waiting for this!" Ken shouted, outraged

"The cause of death is not of importance." Takaya said coldly "Besides, the breath of life is faint in you as well, child. After killing him, you were planning to join him, were you not? Since you are both destined to perish, allow me to do the honors. A slight change in timing shouldn't matter too much." Takaya lifted his gun and pointed it at Shinjiro and Ken

"Go to hell!" Shinjiro yelled, charging at Takaya

_BANG_

"Agh!" Takaya had shot Shinjiro in the gut, and he was crouched down, holding the wound

"N-no..." Ken stared wide eyed at Shinjiro. _'The next one won't hit either of them!'_ I thought determined.

"Now, with what little life you have left, answer me this." Takaya aimed his gun at the now crouched down Shinjiro "There is one like Chidori among you, is there not? This has enabled you to locate and defeat what we wish to protect. Now tell me, which one of you is it?"

Shinjiro said nothing, only groaned in pain

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Takaya smirked

"Th-there's...no one..." Shinjiro said with difficulty. Takaya scowled, and put his finger on the trigger.

"W-wait! It-it's me!" Ken lied

"Is that true?" Takaya said, lowering the gun

"...Yes. That's the only reason they let me join."

"Ken! No!" Shinjiro tried to get up, but Takaya kicked him back down

"Quiet. You had your chance." He glared

"It doesn't matter anymore... I'll never have me revenge. I have no reason to live..." Unshed tears shone in Ken's eyes

"I see. So you have achieved resolution. How enviable." Takaya pointed his gun first at Ken, then changed his mind and aimed it at Shinjiro "Just in case you become a nuisance..."

'_Oh no you don't!'_ I kicked off the wall and stood protectively in front of Shinji and Ken, with my evoker drawn.

"You!" Takaya growled as he stared at me in shock "How did you know about this?" the hand holding his gun was shaking. "Devil Woman!" he pulled the trigger again, and the bullet grazed my side.

I chuckle, "Is my appearance really that shocking?" I grinned showing off my canines as my eyes glowed and darkened "Shocking enough for you to misaim that bullet? I'm amazed to know I have that power over you, Takaya."

Takaya was now shaking in anger. "Die! Die!" Takaya fired his gun twice more in quick succession. Neither bullet hit my heart, though. Takaya's grip was too shaky. One hit my left arm by the elbow, the other merely scratching my face. I gritted my teeth in pain, but didn't dare move, since Shinji and Ken were still standing behind me.

"Why won't you die?" Takaya shouted, pulling the trigger again, but then finding out that there were no bullets left. "What?"

"You're a fool, Takaya. What made you think you could kill me?" I was trying my hardest to keep my emotions in check. The anger I felt towards Takaya could not be put into words. Firing bullets at my beloved could not be forgiven easily. However, I remembered Alice's warning.

_*If too much negative energy is within your body, Thanthos will force his way out. Thanthos will attack who your anger is directed at, and if you do not regain yourself quickly enough, he may kill. Death was made to kill after all.*_

"Leave, unless you want to be killed." I growled in a barely audible voice. "Leave now, Takaya."

Takaya didn't hesitate to take the chance. He bolted away, stumbling over the trash that littered the streets, and narrowly dodging a transfigured coffin. Once Takaya was out of sight, I sighed and sank to my knees, right hand clutching my head. I could feel Thanthos trying to push his way into the real world.

"Angel-san!" Ken kneeled down next to me. "Are you ok?" I nodded mutely, _'Alice? Is Shinji alright?'_ I asked my Persona mentally.

_*your beloved is alright for the time being, both you and him are going to require a minimum of 7 days worth of rest before you are back in fighting condition Mistress*_ Alice replied softly.

"Shinji! Ken! Angel!" Akihiko and the rest of SEES approached us.

"Shinjiro! Angel!" _Mitsuru…_

"Shinjiro-senpai! Ken-kun! Angel-chan!" _Leader, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka…_

"Shinjiro-san! Ken-san! Angel-chan!" _Aigis…_

"Woof! Woof!" _Koro-chan and Kira…_

SEES hurriedly rushed to Shinjiro's, Ken's, and my sides

"Why the long face? Isn't this what you wanted?" Shinjiro coughed, glancing over at Ken. "It's alright. Give yourself time. Let your anger be your strength. C'mon Ken, you're just a kid. You got your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it. Make it your own, okay?"

"Aki... take care of him..." he managed to cough

"I will." Akihiko said, tears in his eyes

"This is how it should be..." His eyes locked with mine and I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes.

I told myself not to cry, but somehow, I couldn't stop the tears. "Shinji..." I mumbled happily as I moved to his side. "Shinji…I'm glad your alright, I was so worried…I love you."

Shinji chuckled weakly, "Heh, can't believe you just said that in front of the others. Don't cry Angel, I love you too…" he mumbled softly a small smile appearing on my face and his.

"Don't cry so much... You look so much more beautiful smiling. Don't cry over me, Angel..." he said softly and I nodded.

I kissed him before I gave one last mental shove forcing Thanthos to retreat from the front of my mind and the last of my strength ran out and my world went black.

* * *

And that is the end of chapter 8, stay tuned for chapter 9!


	9. Aftermath, Strega's last stand

Here's chapter 9, sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/FES/Portable, if I did then Shinjiro would have been a playable teammate longer than a month, I also don't own any of the videogames/songs I might use. The only thing I own are my OCs, and my copy of Persona 3 Portable!

Main Pairings: Minato/Yukari, Shinjiro/Angel, one sided Akihiko/Angel, Mitsuru/Jason, Alissa/Akihiko, more will be added as the story goes on.

_*persona 3 is awesome*_ is a Persona speaking telepathically to his/her other half

_-text messages-_

Chapter 9 starts now!

* * *

~Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, October 5th, Morning~

"Where's my cousin!" Alissa growled as she and her twin approached Mitsuru in the hallway. Jason shook his head and sighed softly as his sister glared daggers at their old friend, "sorry about her Mitsuru, she's just worried about Angel." The red head nodded, "I understand that, I know how close the three of you are. Angel will be fine, her injuries are not life threatening."

The twins nodded, "what about Shinjiro though?" Alissa asked as she calmed herself. Mitsuru sighed softly, "the bullet didn't hit anything vital, but he's been taking suppressants that have been slowly killing him to keep his persona from going berserk…" Jason grunted softly, "ant there a way to reverse the effects of the suppressants?" Mitsuru shook her head sadly, "not that I know of…"

Alissa cracked her knuckles and grinned at the red head, "if you give me some of them I can probably reverse engineer them and figure out a way to reverse the effects." Mitsuru stared at Alissa in shock, "you really think you will be able to do what the Kirijo Group has not?" she paused and Alissa nodded confidently, "fine then, these were in Shinjiro's coat. Do your best Alissa." She said as she pulled out a bottle from her pocket and handed it to Alissa.

"Mitsuru? Do you think I can see Angel?" Jason asked as his sister left. Mitsuru nodded, "I don't see a problem with you checking on her. "And the redhead led the way to Angel's room.

* * *

~Angel's Hospital Room; Jason's PoV~

"Thanks Mitsuru." I mumble softly as I quietly walk into my baby cousin's hospital room and sit in the chair near the bed. "Hey you reckless little psycho, you coulda gotten yourself killed last night. Alissa's really upset that you would pull a stunt like this. You're a real pain, your just lucky you're my favorite baby cousin otherwise I'd beat the crap outta you for doing this." I muttered as I moved some of her hair out of her eyes.

'_I really hope Alissa can find a way to reverse the effects of the suppressants, otherwise Shinjiro's going to die and Angel's heart's gunna be shattered…'_ I thought sadly as I watched the steady breathing of my cousin._ *you must have confidence in your sister, otherwise she may not find the thing she needs…*_ Sandalphon stated softly. I nodded, _'I will always support my sister. You don't have to worry about that my friend.'_ My persona chuckled, _*I know you will, just be sure that she does not over work herself.*_

I stood up and walked to the door, "see you later, Angel." I mumbled as I walked out of the hospital.

* * *

~Gekkoukan High, Afternoon; End Jason's PoV~

"Hey did you hear about Misaki-san and Aragaki-senpai?" the students whispered as Minato and Junpei walked back to class after lunch. "Yhea I know, Aragaki got into a gang fight and Misaki stepped in and saved him!"

Junpei shook his head and chuckled dryly, "sheesh, these rumors couldn't be farther from the truth, huh Minato?" the bluenette nodded, "let them talk, Angel will deal with them when she gets back." Junpei nodded, "whatever you say dude…its kinda weird though, them talking about Angel-chan like she's a real super hero…"

* * *

~Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, Shinjiro's Room~

Akihiko walked into the room of his best friend ignoring the "No Visitor's Allowed" sign and stood at the foot of the bed, "Yo. You look pretty good. So how long are you gonna lie sleeping there?"

"I had the usual for lunch." Akihiko mumbled "Ramen tastes a lot better when you're cutting class. Make sure you invite me next time." There was a long silence "Say something, will ya? Why are you always like that? You're so stubborn. Put yourself in my shoes for a change."

"You think it's the other way around, huh? I guess you're right... I was too obsessed with power. Ever since I lost Miki, that's all I've cared about. I thought that if I was strong enough, I could protect anyone!"

"But I was wrong... not only you, but even Angel was hurt... and now look at you... What am I supposed to do if I lose you too? Shinji... Don't leave me behind!" Akihiko collapsed on Shinjiro's bed.

"You can hear me, can't you? Wake up! Snap out of it! Shinji!" Akihiko started to cry. After a while, he finally calmed down, and stopped, "Yeah, I know." his voice was still shaky "Crying won't change anything, will it. Alright Shinji, you watch from here. I still have things to do, right?"

**POLYDEUCES HAS GIVEN RISE TO CEASAR!**

"I know that much. I can't carry this guilt forever. I'm getting tired of it." Akihiko patted the bed, and then started towards the door.

* * *

~ October 11th, Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, Evening, Angel's Room: Minato's PoV~

I leaned back in the chair in Angel's room, keeping an eye on her like I promised Jason-senpai while he and his sister check on Shinjiro-senpai, listening to one of my favorite songs "Burn My Dread" as I bobbed my head to the music.

"Uugghh…" I heard Angel groan and I pulled my headphones down and leaned over her, "Angel-chan?" I asked softly. She shook her head and her silver eyes opened and locked with my grey eyes, "hey…Minato-kun…" she mumbled her voice slightly hoarse from lack of use. I helped her sit up and gave her a glass of water, "glad you finally decided to come back to us." I joked and she playfully punched my arm, "shad up ya big meanie!"

She rolled her neck and grimaced when her eyes landed on the IV attached to her arm, "I hate hospitals…"she growled softly before looking up at me, "how long have I been out?" she asked softly. I gave her her mp3 back and leaned back in the chair again, "today's the 11th so it's been about 6 days." She nodded and placed her mp3 around her neck, "ok….ummm how is Shinji?" she asked and I shook my head, "I don't know, your cousins probably know…their checking on him right now."

She sighed softly as she fiddled with the locket around her neck, "oh…"

* * *

~Shinjiro's Room; End Minato's PoV~

With a small smile on her face Alissa sat down at the foot of her cousin's boyfriend's bed, "hard to believe that it only took me 12 hours to figure out how to reverse the effects of the suppressants, right Jason?" she asked her brother who was seated in the chair next to the bed.

Jason nodded, "Not really sis, you're partially a freaking genius." He mumbled as he stood up and stretched. Alissa smiled and hopped off the bed, "if we're lucky they'll both wake up before her birthday and be able to spend it at the Dorm. Now let's go check on Angel." Jason nodded and the two returned to their cousin's room.

* * *

~Angel's Room; Angel's PoV~

I sighed softly as I pulled my knees up to my chest and attempted to keep myself from ripping that stupid IV out of my arm and running back to the dorm, "I wanna go home…" I wined earning a chuckle from Minato.

The door opened and my cousins walked in, "OMG! Angel's awake!" Alissa squealed as she attempted to glomp me, thankfully Jason caught her in a bear hug, "Alissa chill, don't go glomping the poor girl after she's just woke up." I sighed, "Thanks Jason." I mumble softly.

Jason chuckled as he released Alissa and put my barrette back in my hair, "you'll be happy to know that your boyfriend is doing just fine, if we're lucky he'll wake up before the 13th." I nodded and looked over at Minato who had a confused look on his face, "The 13th of October is my birthday Minato-kun." I said softly and he nodded, "I do hope he wakes up for his girlfriend's birthday, it'd be such a shame if he missed it."

Minato left and the doctor came and gave me the OK to go home. I nodded happily and changed into the clothes Alissa brought and the two of them walked me back to the Dorm.

* * *

~Dorm Lounge~

I grinned upon seeing the astonished looks on everyone's faces when I walked into the lounge. The twins nodded in greeting to the others before they left.

"Angel-chan!" Aigis squealed as she glomped, making me fall on my back with a light thump. "You are alright!" I laughed "Glad to know that you were worried, Ai-chan." "You're amazing, you know that Angel?" Junpei was grinning widely behind Aigis, Yukari standing beside him "Taking a bullet and not even complaining about it! Man, you saved Shinjiro-senpai's life!"

"Yeah, I mean, if I even tried that, I'd be screaming in pain!" Yukari said "I didn't do that much." I mumbled, blushing "Oh! I forgot that you were injured! Did I hurt you?" Aigis hastily got back up.

I chuckled and took the hand that Minato offered and stood up, "Ai-chan, I'm fine. A few bumps and bruises, nothing major. Shinji's getting better to, thanks to Alissa being a genius. Hopefully he'll wake up before the 13th…" I mumbled softly.

Aki nodded, "the 13th of October is your birthday, right? I'm sure Shinji will be up and running tomorrow." He said softly. I nodded and scratched Kira and Koro-chan behind their ears, "I think I'ma go to bed, night everyone!" I mumbled as I walked up to my room with Kira and went to bed.

* * *

~October 12th, Gekkoukan High, Lunch~

I raced up the stairs to the roof, and slammed the door shut, panting, "I knew there were gonna be some people asking questions, but I didn't think there'd be _that _many people!" I complained to Aigis, Junpei, Yukari and Minato, who were already on the roof waiting for me.

"What'd I tell ya?" Junpei said smugly "How bad was it?" "Horrible. The minute I left the room, I was swarmed. I can't believe you guys ditched me! There was an endless amount of questions. 'Is it true that you fought the Gang off, Misaki?' or 'You're so brave, Misaki-san!'"

I growled irritably, "Oh god, the guys were the worst. 'Here, let me carry your books, Misaki-chan.' 'You don't wanna stress that arm, Misaki-chan.' Like I don't know how to take care of myself!"

"Well, let's face it. You are pretty cute, Angel." Yukari stated, "I'm sure a bunch of guys have their eyes on you, and this incident has probably only increased the number." I knew I was blushing now, "Wh-what are you saying, Yukari?"

"She's saying that you may as well be on the same level as Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai on the popularity scale." Junpei said, offering me some melon bread, which I gladly took "You transfer here, get top marks on all your exams, your in the Cooking Club with Fuuka and Minato, plus the Fashion Club with that French Exchange student and Minato, plus you're the best person on the volleyball team! You have both of their talents. Not only that, but you look suh-weet in a swimsuit! If I had never joined SEES, I'd be with the crowd."

"Swimsuit? Seriously? You sound like even more of a perv then Kenji." I snorted. "Do not worry, Angel-chan. I will protect you." said Aigis.

"Aha, thanks Ai-chan. By the way, is there any more food? I couldn't risk going back to the classroom to get my lunch, so I'm starving." my stomach grumbled at precicely that moment, making everyone laugh "Didn't I already give you some bread?" Junpei pointed to the empty plastic bag

"You've seen me eat before. You should know better than to think that only ONE melon bread is gonna satisfy my appetite, Junpei." He laughed "Guess so. How 'bout this then? I'll treat you to Hagakure after school today. In return, don't ask me to keep the guys away or anything, kay?"

"Gladly. I'm too hungry to disagree. Yukari, Minato, Ai-chan, wanna come too? I'll try and ask Aki and Mitsuru too. It can be like a S.E.E.S. Gekkoukan gathering or something." "What? I hafta pay for them all?" Junpei exclaimed "You offered." I shrugged. "But only for you! I don't even think I have enough for that many people!"

"Forget it Junpei, I'll pay. I collect enough money from Tartarus anyways. You guys coming?" Minato asked Yukari, Aigis, and I.

"Sure." Yukari and I smiled "I do not need to eat." Aigis said. "Then don't." Minato said "I'll eat your order for you, since it'd look weird if you didn't eat." "Then I will accept."

I smiled "Alright, I'll ask both of them after school then. There's no student council today either, so Mitsuru can't wriggle herself out of it. And I'm sure Aki would do anything to get away from those fangirls." I shivered at the memory of having to wrestle through a swarm of girls just to tell Akihiko that Minato wanted to going to Tartarus. "Alright, after school it is." Yukari grinned.

* * *

~Hagakure Ramen, After School~

With the help of Aigis, Junpei, Yukari, and Minato I had somehow managed to get both Aki and Mitsuru to go to Hagakure with us after school. We all ordered the specials, but Yukari and Mitsuru ordered a regular instead of a large. Mitsuru seemed fascinated by the etiquette.

"Wooden chopsticks? And they're stuck together! How are you supposed to eat?" She examined the chopsticks "I believe you are supposed to break them apart." Aigis told her. She picked up a pair of chopstickes and turned them horizontally, then broke them. I laughed "Not like that, Aigis. But you're close. Here, look." I snapped mine in cleanly in two.

"Whoa, how do you do that?" Yukari stared at me in wonder "I can never get mine to split like that!" She snapped her chopsticks, but sighed irritably when the right side snapped backwards, leaving the left one with a huge chunk of wood on the top, she sighed in frustration.

"So I just... pull them apart?" Mitsuru said with an excited gleam in her eye "Facinating!" She split her chopsticks perfectly in half

"Exactly like that!" I gave her a thumbs up. Junpei couldn't stop laughing, and even Aki was chuckling. "Four large specials and two regular specials! Be careful, they're hot!" the chef handed them their ramen

"Itadakimasu!" I put my hands together, and immediately began to chow down "Hot!" I fanned my tounge, but kept wolfing the noodles down anyways.

Mitsuru watched me eat with an amazed look on her face. Aki, Junpei, and Minato had already seen it before, so they just sighed and started eating. Yukari watched too, but began to eat nevertheless. Aigis cast a quick glance at her noodles, then let her eyes wander aimlessly around the restaurant in which time Minato had finished his bowel and started on Aigis'

"Hmm? Why aren't you eating, 'Suru?" I asked, noticing that Mitsuru had not yet touched her ramen.

"Oh! I... er..." my red headed friend blushed.

Junpei snickered "It's her first time seeing you eat, what'd you expect?" I punched him "Ow! Hey, it's the truth!"

"I watched you in wonder the first time I saw you eat." Akihiko laughed "Until then, I didn't think a girl could eat that much."

"Meanie." I stuck my tounge out at him "Second bowl already?" Yukari said in wonder looking at Minato "I'm not even halfway done my first!"

Junpei and Akihiko laughed, "and I thought that Angel ate a lot, take it easy Dude!"

"Shut up and eat your ramen, Stupei." Minato and I grumbled, slurping our noodles

"Stop calling me that! Jeez." Junpei grumbled and continued to eat his noodles. Yukari began to teach Mitsuru how to eat her ramen, since she was usually used to expensive foreign restaurants.

* * *

~October 13th, Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, Shinjiro's room , Early Morning; Angel's PoV interrupted~

"Hey Shinjiro, I know you're up." Jason said as he walked in the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Shinjiro grumbled under his breath and looked over at his girlfriend's cousin, "Whatdaya want?"

Jason chuckled, "You know that today is her birthday, right?" he paused and chuckled when Shinjiro's eyes widened in shock before continueing, "anyways I figured that the best thing to give her this year would be to have her boyfriend home to celebrate it with. So what do you say Shinjiro?" he asked tilting his head to the side as he waited for Shinjiro to answer.

Shinjiro grunted and sat up, "get me outta here, I wanna see my girl." Jason nodded and called the doctor and the doctor released Shinjiro to Jason and the two went to the dorm.

* * *

~After School, Dorm Lounge; Resume Angel's PoV~

I was the last one to get back to the dorm and when I walked Inside I was shocked when I saw Shinjiro sitting on the couch with Kira and Koro-chan, "Shin-Shinji!" he looked up at me and smiled, "Hey…birthday girl." He said softly, I smiled and tackled him, completely ignoring my dorm mates and cousins as I hugged my boyfriend and buried my face into his neck.

I heard Jason and Alissa laugh, "So we take it you like your gift, Angel?" the twins asked in unison. I nodded and squeaked when Shinji picked me up and carried me bridal style to the table where cake and presents were waiting.

* * *

~November 2, Dormitory Lounge, Evening~

"Well, tomorrow will be our last operation." Fuuka said once everyone was gathered at the lounge. "Yeah... we've been through a lot these last six months." Yukari said reminiscely.

"It was fun." Minato smiled. "Mmm, yeah. I guess it had its moments. Still, there was definitely our share of pain as well." Everyone gave Minato a quick glance, who shifted in his seat on the couch uncomfortably

"Well, it was a lot better than doing nothing, right? Besides, we made some new friends." Everyone in the room smiled upon Junpei's comment

"Yeah, I guess..." Ken mumbled. "Well, it's all been worth it, if you ask me." Akihiko spoke up "It's been two and a half years since I got this power, and you don't hear me complaining."

"Sanada-san..." Ken looked over at Akihiko. "Woof!"

Fuuka giggled, petting Koromaru's head "Don't forget, we got to meet Koro-chan too. In any case, two and a half years is a long time, right, Akihiko-senpai? Oh wait, it's been even longer for Aigis, hasn't it?"

"I was asleep for much of the time, so I have not been in operation for very long." said Aigis "How 'bout you, Mitsuru-senpai? You started before Akihiko-san, right?"

"Me?" Mitsuru looked startled by Junpei's question, but answered nevertheless "Yes, it was just me at first. Of course, back then, S.E.E.S. didn't exist, and this was just a regular dorm." "Did the Chairman recruit you?" Yukari asked. I scowled at the mention of Ikutsuki.

"No... I've been aware of the Dark Hour since I was a child. One time, my father's research team was attacked by Shadows. That's when I awakened to my Persona... when I witnessed the incident." Mitsuru looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"That's what happened?" Yukari said, amazed

"It seems I was the first... If that had never happened, perhaps none of you would have to bear this terrible burden." Mitsuru had a guilty look across her face "It would have happened to someone eventually." Akihiko said reassuringly "Besides, the enemy can't just be ignored." "I supposed that's true." Mitsuru sighed.

"Tomorrow is a big day, so make sure you get your rest, and just as a reminder, Angel and Shinjiro will not be fighting." Mitsuru said. Everyone nodded in agreement and we all went to our rooms, except for me, I snuck into Shinji's room and slept cuddled up to him.

* * *

~November 3, Command Room, Dark Hour~

"I found it." Lucia had given rise to Juno a few days ago, and Fuuka had summoned her to scan for the last Arcana Shadow "It's currently at the south end of the Moonlight Bridge. The 12th and final Shadow."

"Hmm... this is it." I desperately fought off the urge to strangle the commenter, Ikutsuki.

"And as we expected, there are two Persona users nearby. Strega." "They know this is their last chance. Even though we're expecting this, we should still be careful." Mitsuru warned.

"Those bastards." Ken spat, remembering what they had done to Shinjiro.

"Hmph. Saves us the trouble of looking for them." Akihiko said, cracking his knuckles

"You've all done a fine job up to this point. This will be our final operation. Let's all come back safely." Mitsuru smiled.

"Crush 'em." I grinned as Shinji wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah." Yukari agreed. "Your team?" Mitsuru asked Minato. "I'll take Yukari, Koro, and Ken." "Very well." She nodded and turned to face Ikutsuki "Well then, we should be going." "Yeah... be careful." he said.

Mitsuru nodded "Let's go!" she directed SEES towards the double doors. I shot a quick glare at Ikutsuki, then left along with the others.

* * *

~Moonlight Bridge; End Angel's PoV~

"We haven't seen you in quite some time, you know. I was even starting to miss you." Takaya smirked, as S.E.E.S. walked up to Strega.

"Shut up." Angel hissed icily glaring daggers at them.

Jin scowled, and took a step towards her, but Takaya put his hand out to stop him. She took pleasure in the fact that his face no longer had a smirk on it "You know the significance of today, do you not? You claim you hunt Shadows to prevent the disaster they bring, yet countless lives are lost each day without their intervention." Ken looked down at his feet.

"The power we wield is not itself evil. You cannot deny that." Takaya continued "So why don't you just admit it? You do not wish to eliminate the Dark Hour. You are merely deceiving yourselves."

"That's not true." Minato said strongly

"Look within yourselves and you shall see." Takaya almost shouted "You are indeed foolish children. Erasing the Dark Hour is the same as erasing yourselves. Tch. Is even that beyond your comprehension? As I believed, our goals are irreconciable. Jin..."

"Forget these maggots." Jin scoffed, shifting into a battle stance

"Fate shall decide who will prevail. Come." Takaya pulled out his revolver

"Let's go!" Minato charged at Strega, summoning Orpheus, with Ken, Yukari, and Koromaru following suit "Agidyne!" A huge fireball was aimed towards Takaya, who easily dodged it.

"Kala-Nemi, Zionga!" A lightning bolt dropped from the sky, narrowly missing Jin

"Io, Magarula!" Yukari's Persona summoned a fierce wind that hit both Jin and Takaya. Although Takaya dodged both, Jin got hit once, making him stumble backwards

"Arooooo!" Koromaru howled and summoned Cerberus, who pelted Takaya with bullets of fire. Although it didn't seem to do much damage, at least it did some.

"It appears that you have more than just luck on your side! So be it!" Takaya sunk to his knees, clutching his head "Hypnos, Bufudyne!"

His Persona lifted its sickly white head, made a vague gesture with its arms, and suddenly, a huge box of ice appeared in front of Minato. He jumped away at the last second, just before it shattered and sent huge chunks of ice flying in every direction.

"Play time's over, kids." Said Jin, pulling out one of his custom made bombs from inside his coat "It's time for the real deal." He pulled the pin out and threw it at Koromaru, who didn't even flinch, since his Persona made him immune to fire attacks.

Koromaru howled again, sending the fire bullets at Jin this time. Jin smirked, and waited for the impact. The bullets flew at him, and then, like there was an invisible wall in front of him, bounced right back to SEES. Koromaru wasn't affected by them, and Minato and Ken had managed to jump out of the way at the last second. Yukari, however, took quite a few hits

"Kala-Nemi, Diarama!" Ken's Persona appeared and a wave of green light bathed Yukari, who nodded her thanks. " Io, Magarula!" The fierce wind whipped around Strega again, but they both dodged it.

"Orpheus, Agidyne!" Minato decided to change the style of the attack this time, having a ring of fire surround Takaya, closing in slowly. He knew that there was no way to escape this attack without suffering _some _damage. Takaya stumbled out of the intense flames, parts of his body red from the burns he had received.

"Hypnos, Bufudyne!" This time, his Persona sent numerous columns of ice shooting out from the ground, one after the other, forcing the group to scatter.

"Moros, Agidyne!" A robotic looking figure appeared, and a column of fire erupted from the ground, forming a wall on the right side of Yukari, Koromaru, and Ken.

Jin was easily over powered by Yukari, Ken and Koromaru and before the final blow could hit he ran towards Takaya near the railing.

"Takaya!" he shouted "Don't be so reckless!"

"Jin?"

"Sorry, those are your words, not mine." Jin stood there expectantly, waiting for Takaya to come.

Takaya shoved Minato away, and ran towards Jin, firing two shots that missed, but only barely. Minato looked as confused and frustrated as he could, and started to inch his way back to the group of Gekkoukan teens, Ken, and Koromaru.

"Dammit!" Jin swore "Is their power THAT different that ours?" "Different?" Mitsuru said. "For us it's not that simple. It has to be forced out. Didn't your _pal _tell you?" "So it was you who was giving Shinji those pills!" Akihiko said angrily

"You guys don't have the slightest clue what will happen if the Dark Hour disappears, do you?" Jin continued, ignoring Akihiko "It won't matter for normal people, since they don't remember anything anyway, but for us-"

"That's enough." Takaya interrupted "You've already told them more than they need to know." he eyed Minato, who shot him a glare

Jin scowled, and took Takaya to the railing of the bridge, and stood on it. "You win. Looks like you'll get your wish. Go do what you came for."

"Wait!" Junpei shouted "Don't tell me you're gonna jump?" "I'd rather die than surrender to you!" Jin spat "Take a good look! This is how we live!" They jumped off the railing, and there was a faint _splash _as they fell into the blood red sea below.

"They jumped..." Yukari said incredulously. "What the hell were they thinking?" Junpei shouted, outraged "They chose their own fate. Don't let it faze you." Though Akihiko looked pretty disturbed himself

"The operation has only begun." Mitsuru said, shaking herself "Our true adversary is waiting. Focus on that, alright?" "Yeah..."

* * *

~end of Chapter 9, stay tuned for chapter 10; The Final Arcana Shadow!~


	10. The Final Arcana Shadow

Here's chapter 10, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/FES/Portable, if I did then Shinjiro would have been a playable teammate longer than a month, I also don't own any of the videogames/songs I might use. The only thing I own are my OCs, and my copy of Persona 3 Portable!

Main Pairings: Minato/Yukari, Shinjiro/Angel, one sided Akihiko/Angel, Mitsuru/Jason, Alissa/Akihiko, more will be added as the story goes on.

just a warning there might be some OOC ness, i did the best i could to keep everyone in character...

_*persona 3 is awesome*_ is a Persona speaking telepathically to his/her other half

_-text messages-_

Chapter 10 starts now!

* * *

~November 3, Moonlight Bridge, Dark Hour~

Although SEES was still a little shaken up from seeing Strega jump off the bridge, there was still an Arcana Shadow to fights, so they were forced to focus on their task. Fuuka had summoned Juno and was scanning the Shadow's movements

"The Shadow up ahead isn't moving at the moment." Fuuka informed them "It'll all be over if you can defeat them."

"You guys ready?" Minato asked, receiving nods of confirmation "Good. Well then, I'll be taking Yukari, Aigis, and Mitsuru-senpai. This is the battle that counts. If we lose this, the world is destined for tragedy. Are you ready?" The three of them nodded, and followed Minato, as he led them to where the gigantic black Shadow was hovering above. It had a ring of wings attached to the cross on its back, and a white mask with the number XII on the front. There were 3 statues standing below it.

"This is it..." Fuuka's voice echoed "I'll do everything in my power to help you. Just promise me you'll be careful!"

"Let's go!" Minato said, getting into his battle stance. The others nodded and did the same "I think the floating thing is your main target, but it's out of your attack range. Give me a minute, I'll see what I can find out."

"Hmm... try hitting the statues. See that that does." Minato ordered, pulling out his Evoker "Orpheus, Maragidyne!" Orpheus appeared, and sent three huge fireballs at the statues. One of them toppled over and disappeared. The metal cross attached to the Hanged Man groaned, and the Shadow sank a little lower to the ground.

"Alright, I think I can do this!" Yukari said, shooting herself with her Evoker "Io, Garula!" Yukari's Persona appeared, and a powerful gust of wind obliterated a second statue, and making the Hanged Man sink even lower to the ground. It was just barely out of reach now.

Mitsuru understood what to do as well "Penthesilea, Bufula!" A column of ice shot up from under the last statue, piercing it from underneath. With the last statue destroyed, the Hanged Man let out a cry of rage, as the four large, circling wings that held it up started to slow, and then stop. The huge Shadow fell to the ground, finally within SEES' attack range.

"It's within reach! Attack!" Fuuka called.

"Understood." Aigis said "Palladion, Fatal End!" Aigis' Persona rammed down onto the Hanged Man. "Io, Garula!" Io blasted the Hanged Man with a strong wind. "Penthesilea, Bufula!" Bullets of ice pelted the Hanged Man, who was struggling to get back up

"Orpheus, Gigantic Fist!" Orpheus slammed its lyre onto the Hanged Man, making it scream in agony and sick back down "Again!" Once again, the Shadow was hit with Orpheus' lyre. It seemed to have taken quite a bit of damage by now.

The Hanged Man roared in fury, and slammed two fists on the ground, summoning another 3 statues. The circle of wings started to revolve once again, lifting it back up in the air, where it hung from its cross.

"No matter how many times you summon those statues, we'll destroy them all the same!" Yukari yelled, summoning Io, who cast a Magarula on all three statues

"Penthesilea, Mabufula!" Columns of ice hit each statue. "Palladion, Heat Wave!" an invisible force slammed into the statues, making each one topple over and disappear. The Hanged Man fell once more, lying motionlessly on the ground

"Alright, it's almost dead!" Minato stated in a happy tone "Orpheus, Gigantic Fist!" The lyre slammed down on the Hanged Man's head.

"Io, Garula!"

"Penthesilea, Bufula!"

"Palladion, Swift Strike!"

Two types of bullets, columns of ice, a pillar of wind, and an invisible fist slammed the Hanged Man. Letting out a roar of rage, the Hanged Man summoned a gold fist that hit Minato, winding him. He stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach in pain.

Seeing their leader fall, Mitsuru summoned her Persona to heal him "Diarama!" She commanded. A green light bathed Minato, replenishing some of his lost energy. However, having used a very draining move like Gigantic Fist, he wasn't fully healed, and had an exhausted expression on his face. Noticing it, Mitsuru had her Persona use Diarama again, giving Minato enough energy to summon Orpheus again, and having him use Gigantic Fist once more.

Minato grinned, and took a deep breath as he backed away from the Hanged Man's attack range "Everyone, fall back!" "What? Why? It's almost dead!" Yukari protested. "Unless you want to be caught up in this attack, you'll get out of the way. Now!" "Fine, fine." Yukari grumbled, falling back to where Minato was. Mitsuru and Aigis were already back, though they had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Orpheus, Ragnarok!"

Orpheus came forth, and summoned four columns of fire, one by each of the Shadow's limbs. Then, it started to play its lyre. The melody was so beautiful it brought tears to Minato's eyes. He looked around and saw that Yukari and even Mitsuru were tearing up.

The flames started to close in on the Hanged Man, who swatted at one of them experimentally. It howled in pain, and when it retracted its arm, it was smoking and glowing red.

With a loud strum, the flames morphed into ferocious tigers, who leapt onto the Hanged Man, scorching everything they touched. Unable to take the pain any longer, the Shadow roared and crumpled to the ground, where it slowly started to disintegrate, leaving only a puddle of blood behind. The fire beasts turned to face Minato, sunk into a submissive bow, and melted away.

"Damn…" Minato muttered under his breath as he sunk to his knees, his sword the only thing keeping him from face planting on the ground. "Minato-san!" Aigis rushed to his side "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just tired. I tried that move out just to see what it would do, but I didn't think it'd leave me this drained." he said, squeezing Aigis' robotic arm "Thanks for worrying." The rest of S.E.E.S. crowded around where Aigis was holding Minato.

"Is it over?" Junpei asked

"Yeah." said Minato weakly

"Operation completed." Aigis smiled "Or should I say 'Mission Complete'."

"Yes... It's finally over." Mitsuru said

"Minato-san, I believe a celebration is in order. What will be our victory cheer?"

Minato thought for a moment then locked eyes with Angel who grinned and nodded "Let's eat!" the leader and second in command cheered. Everyone stared at the two for a moment and Shinjiro lightly wacked his girlfriend on the head. "What? We're hungry." The leaders replied and Angel glared playfully up at her boyfriend.

"1...2...3... Let's eat!" Aigis cheered

"Let's... eat?" Yukari said

"Let's eat!" Junpei laughed

Fuuka chuckled "Let's eat!"

"So, uh, senpai. You're gonna throw us a party tomorrow, right?" Junpei nudged Mitsuru.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Mitsuru sighed "Well, I supposed I could arrange for it."

"Ooo, in that case, how 'bout sushi!" he suggested

"Sushi huh... it's been a while..." Akihiko said reminiscely "Well, I've got dibs on the halibut and sea urchin!"

"Oh, then I call the fatty tuna." Yukari said quickly, not wanting her favorite sushi to get stolen

"Um, we're divvying it up already?" Fuuka said, flustered "In that case, save me the salmon roe."

"H-hey, wait a minute! You can't do that!" Junpei complained

"I reserve the shrimp, squid, scallop, and sea eel." Aigis ordered

"Hey! That's not fair! You don't even eat!"

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, fighting over sushi." Ken chuckled. Koromaru and Kira barked in agreement "Senpai, please order tamago for me. They say you can tell a chef's skill by how he prepares eggs."

"Um, how old are you again?" Yukari laughed.

Angel started waving her arms to get Mitsuru's attention, "Suru-nii, I want chicken strips!" she wined childishly, causing her team mates and boyfriend to laugh at her, "Shut it ya big meanies! I don't like sushi all that much!"

"Okay okay, I'll have the very best sushi and chicken delivered tomorrow." Mitsuru smiled. "For real? Aw man, it's great to be alive." Junpei grinned happily. "Don't get too excited, Junpei. You're getting the leftovers." Yukari said, wagging a finger at him.

"What? But it was my idea in the first place!" Everyone laughed at the shocked look on Junpei's face

"I guess it's time to say goodbye to the Dark Hour." Mitsuru said at last "Even though it seemed like a curse, for some reason, I'm reluctant to let it go."

"Yeah..." Akihiko agreed. "We really did it, didn't we?" Yukari said quietly.

"Yes. We saved the world, even if no one knows it." Mitsuru said, glancing at the eerily large moon for what she thought would be that last time

"Yeah..."

"Minato-san! Minato-san, are you okay?" Aigis suddenly exclaimed when Minato slid onto the ground from her grip.

"I'm fine." Minato insisted "I just used up too much energy. I never knew casting a Ragnarok would burn so much energy... Then again, I did use Gigantic Fist four times in a row before that..."

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Mitsuru said

"I said I'm fine!" Minato meant to shout, but his voice was a whisper "I'm just... tired. Just let me rest and I'll be fine. I don't want to ruin the party tomorrow."

"I'm not sure about this..." Akihiko said doubtfully. "Really, all I need is rest." The leader said.

"Well, I suppose we could let you have the day off tomorrow." Mitsuru said hesitantly "I'm sure he can take care of himself while no one else is home." "Woof!" Koromaru and Kira barked. Yukari laughed "Of course, he'll have the both of you, Koro-chan, Kira-chan."

"Yeah, that'd be good." Minato mumbled, as he closed his eyes and the world became a sea of black before his eyes.

* * *

~November 4th, Minato's Room, Daytime~

Minato opened his eyes to the black and white outfit of Pharos, "Are you alright?" he asked "You seem sick" "Mmm... I'm fine..." Minato said, trying but failing to sit up. "You don't look fine to me. You should rest."

"I will, thanks. Am I dreaming or something, or are you actually here during a time of actual light?" Pharos chuckled "I am indeed here. Nice weather, isn't it? This is indeed a new day, for both of us. As difficult as it may be, I must tell you something."

Minato became immediately focused, as Pharos took a deep breath "I am afraid... this is goodbye. I want you to know, for me, our friendship was a miracle. But miracles don't last forever... if only they did..."

"You…won't come to talk to me anymore?" Minato asked, wide eyed.

"I shall treasure our conversations always. Even if today is the end, the bond between us can never be severed. Remember that." Pharos was holding back tears.

**DEATH SOCIAL LINK RANK 10**

_Thou art I... and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a genuine bond..._

_The innermost power of the Death Arcana hath been set free._

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Thanatos, the ultimate form of the Death Arcana..._

"It was fun while it lasted." Pharos said with a sad smile "Farewell." Just as Pharos was about to leave, Minato grabbed his arm. "What is it?"

Minato managed to sit up, and gathered him into a hug "I'll miss you, Pharos." he whispered, his tears flowing freely onto Pharos' shirt

Tears leaked from Pharos' eyes "I... will never forget you, My Friend." he pulled away, wiping his tears "Farewell, Minato."

"Farewell, Pharos..." Minato sniffed, as he watched the small, blue eyed boy dissapear, uncertain if he would ever see him again.

Minato slept for another two hours, then padded down the stairs to look for something to eat.

~Dorm Lounge, Afternoon~

"Good afternoon, Koro, Kira." Minato smiled, bending down to pet the two dogs.

"Ruff!"

"Did they feed you this morning? Since it's usually my job, I didn't know if anyone else would." Koromaru whined while Kira hopped onto one of the couches and fell asleep. "No? Man, they sure are irresponsible. I'll make you something to eat, kay?"

"Woof!" Koromaru licked his face affectionately.

"Good boy." Minato laughed, scratching the dog's head "Oh, could you wake me up when the sushi gets here? I'll probably be sleeping, but I'll leave my door open for you. Okay?" Koromaru barked his yes. Minato smiled "Alright. You hungry for some beef today, Koro?"

* * *

~Dormitory Lounge, Evening; Angel's PoV~

Just as Mitsuru promised, the finest sushi was laid out on the round dining table.

"Man, I'm starving! Can we eat yet?" Junpei said, reaching out for a piece of Cucumber Maki

"Wait your turn!" Yukari said, slapping his hand away "But man, these slices are huge!"

"Hey where are Aigis-san and Ikutsuki-san?" Ken asked, noticing their absence

"Ah, he took her to the lap for a tune-up or something." Akihiko told them "He said they'll join us later."

"The Chairman just can't stay away from the lab, can he?" Fuuka giggled "Speaking of absences, where's Koro-chan?" Yukari asked looking around for the dog.

"Who knows?" Junpei shrugged "Anyways, can we eat yet?" _'stupid Stupei, always thinking with his stomach…'_ I thought as I rolled my eyes and curled up against Shinji on the couch.

"Koro is hurt at your non-existent concern for him, Junpei. I can't believe none of you guys remembered to feed him this morning." Minato grinned, walking down the stairs.

"No one fed him? Really? Aww, I'm sorry, Koro-chan." Fuuka apologized, petting the dog. Koromaru whined. "Minato! Are you feeling alright?" Junpei said worriedly

"I'm fine. I told you that sleep would help. Oh god, the sushi smells delicious. When can we eat?" He asked eagerly, I nodded mutely and quickly snatched a chicken strip and put it in my mouth which caused Shinji to chuckle and place a kiss on my forehead making me blush.

Mitsuru laughed "Trust our leader to ask about food the moment he recovers from fatigue."

"There's top grade sushi here! How am I supposed to resist thinking about food then THAT'S laid out before me?"

**Skreech**

"Oh, that must be my father." Mitsuru said, striding towards the doors. Takeharu stepped in with two men in black behind him. "We've been waiting for you."

"So it's over at last, huh..." Takeharu said. "Wh-who's he?" Ken stuttered. "Can't you tell? That's Mitsuru-senpai's dad. She looks exactly like him." Junpei whispered.

"R-really?" Ken stared puzzled at father and daughter.

"Congratulations, everyone. You've done well. There are no words to express my gratitude." Takeharu said with a faint hint of happiness in his voice, "Though you will never receive the recognition you deserve, it is undoubtedly a monumental achievement."

"Thank you." Akihiko bowed politely.

"To you, I owe a special thanks, for lending us your power until the very end." Takeharu took Yukari's hands and clasped them firmly. "Oh, it's... it's no big deal." Yukari blushed

"The 12 Shadows that were the cause of all our troubles have been destroyed, thanks to your efforts. You needn't bear this burden any longer. You deserve a chance to enjoy the joys of youth. The Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad will be dissolved as of midnight tonight." Takeharu announced.

"Dissolved?" Yukari said incredulously. "I-I see..." Junpei said sadly.

"No longer must you put your lives on the line in battle. Tomorrow, you can triumphantly return to a normal school life." An uncomfortable silence filled the room "Is something the matter?" Takeharu asked

"Oh." Akihiko snapped out of his thoughts "...It's nothing."

"Alright everyone, it's time to celebrate! Your feast awaits you. There's no need to hold back; eat as much as you'd like." Mitsuru smiled

"Sweet! I've been waiting for you to say that!" Junpei grinned grabbing a California roll and throwing it in his mouth "This is delicious..."

"Get a plate, pig." Minato said, taking an inarizushi for himself.

"Says the one who still has half of their sushi sticking out their mouth." Junpei laughed. Minato swallowed his sushi, and stuck his tounge out at the idiot.

"Listen up, everyone!" Junpei shouted "Now that we're all stuffed, how 'bout we take a picture together?"

"Huh?" Yukari looked up at Junpei.

"Actually, I tried to take one last night, but I forgot it wouldn't work during the Dark Hour."

"You mean, you brought a camera with you into battle?" Akihiko asked disbelievingly. _'damn Junpei really is an idiot…'_ I thought as I chowed down on my chicken with Kira

"Well, it was our LAST battle after all." Junpei walked over to one of the men in black, and handed him a camera "'Scuse me mister! Would you mind taking our picture?"

"I feel like such a tourist." Yukari sighed "But I kinda admit, I'd kinda like a picture too."

"I'd love to have a picture of Yukari-chan and our leader?" Fuuka giggled

"Oh wait, Ikutsuki-san and Aigis aren't here. I guess we'll hafta take another one later. Alright, everyone get together!" Junpei shrugged. We look the picture by the wall opposite of the lounge area.

Ken and Fuuka stood in the middle, with Minato beside Ken and Mitsuru beside Fuuka. Ken was holding Koromaru, and Takeharu was behind his daughter. Yukari stood behind Ken, and Akihiko and Junpei were behind her, I was in front of Minato with Shinji behind me and Kira in my arms.

"C'mon, squeeze tight! Everyone come in closer to me!" Junpei said. "...Does that include me too?" Akihiko asked awkwardly. "Uh, no. Not you."

"Geez, let's not keep this poor guy waiting all day and take the picture! Hey, we're good to go! You can take the picture anytime!" Yukari called. "Time to strike a pose!"

"Ah- Hey, get your hand out of my face!" Akihiko punched Junpei out of the way

**Click**

Once the picture was taken, everybody went over to take a look. Junpei was falling back into the wall, and Akihiko's fist was by his head. Everyone else had turned to see what was going on. Koromaru had barked right at that moment, and Ken was struggling to keep hold on him.

"Is it just me... or did this not get my good side?" Junpei sighed "W-we're gonna take another one once Aigis and Ikutsuki-san get back, alright?"

"Yes, yes, we hear you." Mitsuru laughed "I could get used to a worry free life like this."

"How about you, Koro-chan? Are you glad to get all this meat?" Fuuka giggled looking down at the silver dog. "Woof!" Koromaru barked in agreement.

The party went on with loads more laughter. and after stuffing himself with all the various kinds of sushi laid out on the table, Minato fell asleep, curled up by the end of the couch.

"H-hey, come on nobody's eating? Don't tell me you're full already?" Junpei said

"Are you kidding? I'm stuffed! And obviously our leader agrees." Yukari motioned to the sleeping Minato "Me too. Ugh, I couldn't eat another bite..." Fuuka mumbled.

"How 'bout you, senpai?" Junpei turned to Akihiko, Mitsuru and Shinji.

"Mmm..." Mitsuru groaned. "I'm good for now." Akihiko said. "I'm fine." Shinji grunted as I shoved another strip of chicken in my mouth.

"Alright." Junpei shrugged, as a smirk crept up to his face "Wanna try some, Koromaru?" "Woof!" Koromaru barked excitedly. "Don't give the dog raw fish, you'll make him sick!" Shinji growled. Koromaru whimpered

"I wonder what's taking those two so long... It's almost midnight." Junpei wondered aloud, checking the clock.

At that moment, the men in black that escorted Takeharu to the building turned into huge, red, coffins.

"The hell?" Junpei yelled

"The guys in suits... they've transmogrified..." Ken said in horror. Koromaru barked threateningly

"I thought we ended the Dark Hour! Senpai, what's going on?" Junpei whipped around to face Mitsuru.

"I don't know." Mitsuru said weakly. "Apparently I was right to have my doubts." Akihiko said. "Yeah, something didn't feel right..." Ken agreed.

"No way..." Yukari and I mumbled softly.

**Gong... Gong...**

"Hey... do you hear that? It sounds like a bell, but... where's it coming from?" Yukari asked, straining her ears to hear it. "Where's Ikutsuki? Well?" Takeharu said suddenly "Why is he late? He's got Aigis with him, doesn't he?"

"Mitsuru." Akihiko said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Everyone, prepare for battle. We're heading for Tartarus." Mitsuru ordered, rising from her seat

"Um, to do what?" Fuuka asked

"I don't know, but that's where the sound is coming from. We have to find out what's going on."

"What about Minato?" Akihiko asked looking over at our sleeping leader.

Mitsuru bit her lip "We'll just have to leave him here. Koromaru and Kira will take care of him."

"Woof!" Koromaru and Kira raced to Minato's side.

"Alright, let's go! Hurry!"

'_Take care of him you two…'_ I thought as I followed the others to Tartarus.

* * *

~Tartarus; End Angel's PoV~

"Agh!" Aigis chopped the back of Akihiko's neck, and he joined the unconscious bodies of Mitsuru, Ken, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, Shinjiro and Angel.

"Restrain him, Aigis." Ikutsuki ordered, pointing at Takeharu.

"Understood." In a flash, she was behind the man, holding his arms behind his back

"What are you planning, Ikutsuki?" Takeharu demanded

"Nothing a man soon to be dead should know." he smirked.

* * *

~Gekkoukan Observatory; Angel's PoV~

"Fool! You are but a nuisance now." Ikutsuki hissed "Aigis! Go on ahead, and give the man his honorable 'deliverance'!"

"Wait! Please Aigis, No!" Mitsuru cried, struggling against her bonds. "Ngg..." Aigis hesitated."What are you doing, Aigis?" Ikutsuki demanded. "I... am..." Aigis struggled against Ikutsuki's control, lowering her guns in confusion.

"Tch... Fine, I'll do this myself!" Ikutsuki grunted, and pulled out a gun. "Ten years! I've wasted ten long years! I'm not like your father. I won't make any exceptions!" he pointed his gun towards Takeharu

_'This won't end well, will it?'_ I thought sadly as I pulled at the bonds holding me.

Takeharu pulled free of Aigis' grip, and pulled out a gun of his own.

Ikutsuki chuckled and the two men shot at each other. "Father...?" Mitsuru whispered quietly. Takeharu slumped to the ground, clutching his bloody chest "Father! Takeharu-san!" Mitsuru and I screamed.

"Aigis... We'll end this..." Ikutsuki panted "Execute the sacrifices, now!" Aigis' body shook, as if trying to repel his control, but she still managed to make her way over to the crosses. "Finish it, Aigis!"

"Snap out of it!" Junpei yelled

"Finish them, Aigis!" Ikutsuki screamed

"Aigis!" I Shouted "Get a hold of yourself!"

**Bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam**

The sound of Aigis' machine guns resounded through the air. I could hear the shackles binding the others fall off.

"Dammit!" Ikutsuki said through gritted teeth "Y-you defective machine! Fine, I'll do it myself!" he took out a box from his pocket. Suddenly, a flash of silver snatched the box away from him. "What the-?"

Koromaru landed, and held his head up high. "Koromaru!" Ken sighed, relieved. "Grrrrr... Woof Woof!" he barked. "Father!" Mitsuru ran over to Takeharu's side. Shinji walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried.

"You don't get it do you?" Ikutsuki coughed "This useless pathetic world will gradually fester over time! Only its destruction can bring about its salvation." Ikutsuki raised his gun, and pointed it at the us, "At long last, I will rule over the new world." Ikutsuki laughed hysterically "I was so close..." he said, as he backed off the edge, and slowly fell off the observatory. Mitsuru clutched her father's eye patch.

"One time, my father made a promise." Mitsuru said, as Shinji picked me up bridal style and walked over to her with the others, my face still buried in his chest. "He swore that he would atone for endangering our generation, even if it cost him his life... But I... I wanted him to live. I... I became a Persona user... to protect him..." Silent tears began to fall from Mitsuru's eyes, which soon turned into sobs. None of the others could find any words to comfort her or me.

"We should call the hospital as soon as the Dark Hour ends." Akihiko grunted, picking Mitsuru up. She had apparently fallen asleep, drowsy from the tears she shed. "We've got to make up some good excuses for this, though I'm sure the Kirijo group will cover a lot of it up. Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day..."

We all nodded, as we cast one final glance at the bloody body of Takeharu Kirijo, and walked down the stairs of the observatory.

* * *

~End of chapter 10, stay tuned for chapter 11!~


End file.
